It started with a kiss
by Delima Rose
Summary: Their worlds had always crossed. she was the obsessed fangirl, and he was the popular guy. But after one bet leads to a sizzling kiss, the tables have finally turn. They find their world colliding again and again:Let the chase begin. AlicexJasper allHUMAN
1. Prologue

**SUMMARY: **He's the popular boy that every girl and… some boys wants, and she's the crazy fan girl with a mission…she has a crush on him, he thinks that she's a brainless turnip. But she's ready to give up, but all of that is changed after one steaming kiss that leaves him reeling, suddenly the wheels have turned.

**DISCLAIMER:** i DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, STEPHENIE MEYER DOES :)

* * *

**I T** _S T A R T E D_ **W I T H** A **K I S S**

**P R O L O G U E**

_**Friday THE PRESENT  
**_

If somebody had told me a week ago that I would be coming to the prom in the arms of the most popular boy in school, I would have laughed at them and called them delusional. After so many years of wanting, after so many years of chasing after him, I can't believe the wheels finally turned. This time _he _was the one who chased after _me_, _he _had to go through the pain that I went through for seven years. But the only difference is that he succeeded in just seven days.

I looked up and admired his beautiful face. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Those chiselled cheeks, and those beautiful lips had starred in my dreams ever since I hit puberty. I always dreamt of having his strong arms around me, I always dreamt of pressing my cheeks against his chest. But that's as far as I've ever gone. Dreams.

Boy was I foolish. The dreams could never ever compare to the reality I was now facing. I'm still having trouble coming in to grips with my reality. Everything that's happened this week feels like a big giant blur.

Who would have thought that he would finally see me the way I've always wanted him to see me? It's just so surreal. Two weeks ago our world had never collided. He was always the popular boy every girl had wet dreams about, while I was always the crazy obsessed fan girl. Actually come to think of it, I'm not entirely surprised that he thought that I was a complete vegetable, you know; half girl, half turnip.

His beautiful blue eyes were looking at me as though I was the most precious thing in the planet, and my green eyes stared back at him with the exact same intensity. We're still inside the limo, I know that we were missing a great party inside, but we didn't care. Our hands were entwined, we just sat there in companionable silence.

It should be awkward, but for some reason, it is never awkward with him. Even back when he saw me as a brainless vegetable. Well…it might have been awkward for him…you know…the whole following him around bit. And I'm pretty sure that my dedication scared him a bit, but it never occurred to me to mind. His company was all I ever wanted.

Being with him right now makes me feel like I'm floating on cloud nine. My brain can't wrap it self around the idea of him. I know, any moment now, the whole senior class of Forks High School is going to get a shock when they see _me, _lowly loser Alice Cullen, walking hand in hand with Jasper Hale.

I looked up at him a small smile forming on my face, Jasper reached up and stroked my face gently. I'm pretty sure I just had a mild orgasm from that. I shivered slightly, he thought that it was from the cold. He frowned, his full lips forming in to a very cute pout. "Are you cold?" he asked gently, wrapping his arms around me even tighter. I sighed slightly and nodded. Okay it was a lie, but anything to keep his arms where they were works for me.

I nuzzled his cheek and sniffed him. I felt slightly intoxicated from his scent. He's smelt like something exotic and sweet. I ran a finger through his blonde curls and closed my eyes.

His warmth embraced me, a certain heat started inside of me, Jasper's inner light was enveloping me, attracting me with its beauty.

_Just like a moth to a flame_, I said to myself.

He started to pull away from me and I protested. He chuckled softly, I opened my eyes and looked at him. "We have to go, we can't keep the masses waiting right?" he said softly against my ear. His smile had a drugging effect on me, that a bright smile began forming on my lips. We pulled apart slightly.

He stepped out of the limo first and held the door open for me. He held out his hand, I took it and gave him a slow smile, he smiled back at me. "You're a little minx you know that?" he growled in my ears. A giggle started to bubble inside me making me feel giddy.

He escorted me all the way to gym, the door was closed, a few freshmen stood at the entrance and collected tickets. Some of them were looking at me with clear awe and envy in their eyes.

I saw everything happen slowly. Jasper was opening the gym doors, all eyes were on us, but I didn't notice anybody else in the room, because my eyes were only fixed on Jasper.

My happiness seemed to have caught on since Jasper smiled back at me with his eyes filled with love. A love that always burnt, but was never ignited. To think that everything happened in just a week. The fire was finally ignited, and all because _I _was the one who started it. None of this would have happened at all without that damn kiss that started it all…

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, i hope you liked that, i decided to start this story...I got bored. I know I should focus more on my other story, but damn it! Its always about Bella and Edward, and I wanted something different. I always wanted to toy with Alice's hyper character, so what better way to how it by making her a fangirl! LOL, I hope you like it, this is just the beginning. This story is going to be a short one, it will only last for about 7-8 chapters :D Well hope I get readers for this.


	2. Monday

Disclaimer on the first page.

**author's note:**_ just to make things clear for everyone, _

_everything on these upcoming chapters happened in the past, _

_except for the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**M O N D A Y**

**O.J.D**

**Alice POV**

"Bella?" I called out to my best friend who was still half asleep. Bella stirred slightly and made a grunting sound to let me know she was awake.

"I don't feel any different" I said disappointedly, staring at myself in front of the mirror. The lump on my bed stirred once again and Bella slowly got up. She groggily looked at me, her expression akin to a mass murderer. I ignored her and continued my explorations.

"I'm eighteen but I'm still a midget, and my boobs are still as flat as an ironing board. Bella…I'm so flat, that I think the walls are jealous!" I said, my voice shaking slightly. Bella just stared at me and rolled her eyes.

She got out of bed and joined me in front of the mirror, joining in on my body inspection. Bella was quiet beautiful even though she didn't really think so, even now when her hair is in a mess, and her eyes looks slightly mad, Bella had a natural beauty that girls would just die to have.

She looked at my reflection pointedly then she crossed her arms like a schoolmarm.

"Well, let me see. You just turned eighteen approximately-" Bella paused then looked at her watch as though to check the time, "-thirty minutes ago. What did you expect? Did you expect your boobs to suddenly get big, for your legs to grow, and magically turn you in to a supermodel?" she asked sarcastically, raising her eyebrows at me. _Ouch!_

I frowned at myself In front of the mirror, "Well…Yeah" I said casually, nodding my head. Bella just grunted, which by the way is not a very flattering sound, and started pushing me towards the bed.

"You are a mad woman! Do us all a favour and go back to sleep, we have school tomorrow!" Bella said firmly. I protested and held my ground.

"No!" I said, pushing against her. When I was finally able to set myself free, I walked back towards my full length mirror, and stared at the small poster beside it.

It was the promotional poster for our senior prom that was going to happen this upcoming Friday. I miserably stared at the piece of paper, agonizing not for the first time that night about not having a date.

"Aw Alice, your not still hung up on that are you?" Bella said in a tired voice. I looked at her then down at my breast again. "No boy is ever going to ask me out, I'm flat as hell" I said sullenly. Bella let out a frustrated sound and rolled her eyes.

"You're kidding right? Five guys had asked you already. You're just miserable because the one boy you want to go with hasn't asked you yet" Bella said bluntly, "And frankly Alice, I don't think he ever will. That boy always acts like he's better than everybody else" Bella added.

I know that she was probably just trying to make me feel better, but it had the opposite effect on me. I got a little bit defensive and basically jumped down her throat.

"No, that's what you think! Jasper is the captain of the school soccer team, of course he's better than anybody else. He may act like a class A asshole, but I know he's sweet deep inside!" I said understandably to Bella. Bella just rolled her eyes, which hurt a little bit. You'd think my best friend would understand.

"Yeah, yeah, good night Alice. We really should sleep. You and I still have school tomorrow" she said in an exhausted voice. Bella climbed back to bed and was out like a light a second later.

Not me though, I stayed up and stared at myself in front of the mirror. I knew who I was. I am Alice Cullen, freshly turned eighteen, utterly boobless, and undeniably in love with the sex god Jasper Hale. No, I don't think anyone can ever sympathize.

I've liked him ever since the beginning of my high school life. I still remember seeing him for the very first time…

_I jumped out of the yellow school bus, nerves mixing with insomnia that it was enough to make me feel ill. The weather was a disaster, the long dark hair was drenched as soon as I stepped out of the car. My twin Edward was trailing behind me, chattering to one of his friends._

_I tried to straighten out my wrinkled shirt, but I was having difficulty since my bag felt ridiculously heavy as I stuffed it with toilet paper, umbrella, new books etc. You'll never know, but the occasion may arise that you will need them. _

_My heart was beating so fast. High School looked a lot like concentration camp, but the kids were trendier, and everybody held a cell phone against their ear fronting. I ducked as a soccer ball was thrown my way, missing my head by an inch. _

_I angrily turned around, ready to give the punk a piece of my mind, but instead I saw him. I froze, his beauty robbing me of speech. He had honey blonde hair that went pass his ears, beautiful eyes that reminded me of the bottomless ocean, and lips that produced a smile that left me hyperventilating. _

_I felt myself being pulled towards the beautiful stranger. As though in a trance, I walked towards him in a dream-like manner, earning weird looks from all of his friends. I stopped right in front of him and gave him a woozy smile. _

_I don't know what happened next, but I felt like I was possessed, I couldn't control my mouth! It was as though they opened by themselves, and I was having a complete out of body experience. _

"_I would follow you anywhere" I said dreamily, and as though it wasn't bad enough, I let out a sigh which earned laughter from everyone. The boy just gave me a weird look, then smirked before walking away. _

_When he disappeared, it was as though my body was back to normal and I realized a little too late what I'd done. I closed my eyes and let out a wild groan. I ran inside the building, missing the junior school orientation._

From then on I found that my whole world revolved around him. I also found out later on that his name was Jasper Hale. He was a Junior student like myself. I dedicated myself in following his every footsteps, and tried to at least say a word to him everyday.

I know it may have seemed a lot like stalking back then, I however came up with my own explanation: I was his biggest fan.

I endured torture from my fellow peers for five and a half years. I was always being teased, and a lot of people thought that I was a sad case. I didn't care about anything…But that was back then.

The senior prom is just around the corner, and I doubt Jasper sees me as anything but a random obsessive chick. It's been five and a half years and I still haven't kissed him! Because of him I haven't been able to think about anything else. I am ashamed to admit that my whole world pretty much revolves around him.

I have to get over my obsessive Jasper disorder, or as I call it: OJD. I'm having trouble letting go, I can't seem to move on, and I'm just hurting myself more and more.

I stared at my reflection. I still looked the same. My long dark hair is still flat, my skin was close to the shade of an albino, and my height didn't do me any favour. A lot of my family called me a little impish, but I saw myself differently. I think I look a lot like Pippy Longstocking, minus the freckles and all.

There was something about me that I loved the most though. Edward and I inherited our mum's eye colour. Esme has a very beautiful shade of green that a lot of people would call emerald, on her dark hair it looked stunning, but on me, it didn't look like anything extraordinary.

I sighed and climbed on top of the bed and laid down right next to Bella's sleeping form. I turned off the night light and stared at the dark shadows on the ceiling and thought of Jasper until I finally fell asleep.

**(..o..)**

_Brnggg! Brnggg! Brnggg! _The alarm went off with a start. I grabbed the digital alarm clock and tossed it against the wall, instantly killing it.

Bella slowly got up, wiping sleep dust from her eyes and stared groggily at the shattered alarm on the floor. "Geez Al, was that really necessary?" she asked in an irritated voice, "That was my birthday present for you doofus" she added annoyingly.

I got up as well, and stared at the shattered parts of the digital clock. "Oh…Sorry" I said, my voice still thick with sleep. Bella slowly got out of bed and picked up her overnight bag pulling a brown towel out. "Shotgun the bathroom first!" she yelled before darting towards the shower before I could even utter a word.

I groaned irritatingly and buried my head under the pink duvet. I had my outfit sorted out before bed last night, so I didn't have to rush the next morning. I tried to cram in another few minutes of sleep but Edward burst inside my room, carrying presents and dumping them on my bed.

"Happy birthday sis!" He said happily. I wanted to yell at him for running inside my room wearing nothing but boxer shorts, but I jumped up and hugged him. The harsh awakening had almost made me forget it was my birthday.

Edward and I swapped gifts and gave each other hugs once again. I was in the middle of trying to open one of my present when Edward jumped up. "I really need to pee Al, I'll be back!" he said darting towards my bathroom.

I completely forgot that Bella was there and that my bathroom door didn't have any locks. Edward ran inside and shut the door after him. Moments later I heard a scream coming from inside the bathroom, I jumped in surprise and was halfway getting up when Edward yanked the bathroom door open. I saw the look on his face, and I knew exactly what he saw.

He was blushing furiously. He looked at me pleadingly. "I am so sorry! I didn't know she was there!" he said in a slightly panicky voice. The next moment the bathroom door opened and spat out Bella's towel clad body that was dripping wet.

Her face was as red as a tomato as she angrily looked at Edward. "YOU-YOU-YOU PERVERT!" she half stuttered half screamed.

I flinched at the sound of her scream and so did Edward. "I didn't know you were there!" he yelled back defensively.

"WELL-WELL-WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOCK?!" Bella shrieked. She let out a frustrated scream and ran back inside the bathroom. I sat there in shock then let out a howling laugh.

I started rolling on my bed laughing my head off while Edward glared at me furiously.

Edward stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

I had tears in my eyes after he was gone. Bella stayed inside the bathroom in shame. I knocked, but didn't hear anything.

"Bella sweetie? Are you alright?" I asked in a serious voice this time. I heard a coughing fit coming from inside, so I slowly opened the door.

Bella was sitting on top of the toilet, she had her hands covering her face in shame, while she made small whimpering noises. I slowly lifted her head up and forced her to look at me. "Hey…Why the long face?" I said softly. Her face was redder than red, and she was sniffling a little bit.

"Oh my gosh…My life is so over!" Bella said in distress. I couldn't help but symphatize with her. "Hey, its okay, its only Edward…" I said quietly. I was trying to comfort her, but I realized that I had said the wrong thing.

"Are you kidding me? Your brother is one of the most popular boys in school! He's in the same league as Jasper! How am I ever going to face him?" she scoffed, "What a perfect birthday present! He got to see me _bare _it all!" she added sarcastically.

"Urgh, this is soooo bad!" Bella said, petrified. "He is never going to let me live this down!" she frowned. I hugged Bella, and rambled on sweet nothings.

"Shh, don't worry, I know my brother. He wouldn't tell a soul about it. If he does, I will personally put his balls up on a spike" I said lightly. Bella just giggled, I breathe easily, happy that I made her smile.

"Anyway, now that you've _bared _your _body _and soul to him, maybe he'll finally ask you out, and this little sexual limbo the two of you have going will end" I said impishly. Bella flushed red and pushed me gently.

"What sexual limbo are you talking about? I don't even like him!" She scoffed. Then she kicked me out of the room and finished off showering. I noticed the slight smile that formed on her face, and I smiled too.

**(..o..)**

Edward found a perfect parking spot right in front of the school. He parked hurriedly and all three of us jumped out of the car. Edward and I went our separate ways on the entrance. He joined all his friends, while Bella and I went directly to our locker.

I had painted my locker pink. I know that it was a serious school violation, but there was nothing they could do about it. I had used indestructible paint (**a/n: **I don't think that there is such a thing, lol), so whatever they did, they couldn't erase it, or even paint over it.

Bella's locker was right next to mine so we chattered freely. Bella's face still looked slightly flushed, but it wasn't as bad as this morning. When we jumped inside Edward's car, there was an awkward silence between them. Sexual tension was definitely there, but they were both too blind to even realise it.

Bella flicked her long mahogany hair and continued ranting on about her biology homework, but it only took a second for my concentration to go out the window. I saw the face I had been dying to see for a couple of hours. Jasper was passing through, and just like as usual he was surrounded by people.

My breath caught when he looked at me for a second. Bella must've realized that my attention had been diverted somewhere else. She followed my gaze, and her eyes landed on Jasper. She rolled her eyes and gave me a hug. I limply gave her a one sided hug. "Good luck with that" Bella giggled. She walked towards her first class, stopping on the way to talk to some of our friends.

Jasper and his friends were standing a few feet away from me, I couldn't really hear what they were talking about, since there were other kids in the locker room who spoke louder than them. I turned to face the inside of my locker, took deep breaths then shut the metal door.

I turned around and slowly walked towards Jasper and his friends. None of them noticed me as I crept up behind them. Jasper was talking to a girl with dark brown hair, and really long legs. I recognised her as Sonia, a sophomore cheerleader for the Forks Spartans.

I didn't like the fact that she was standing so close to him, jealousy that started from the tips of my toes, and ended on my hair roots started bubbling up inside me. I was about to go and jump in between them when I heard something that made me stop.

Jasper said something to all of his friends that earned him some high fives that got mixed in with the roaring laughter coming from Sonia.

They were talking about girls they would never ever date when Sonia popped the question I had dreaded and wanted to hear: "Would you ever date Alice Cullen?" Sonia asked in a nervous voice. Everybody had gone quiet, Jasper just laughed and shook his head.

"Hell no, not in this lifetime!" Jasper said cockily.

My breath caught and my hands formed in to fists.

**(..o..)**

**Jasper POV**

"Have you seen the way the girl stalks me? Its kind of frightening!" I said jokingly. The others roared in laughter. The pretty sophomore girl smiled in content. I still haven't figured out her name just yet, I always get them all mixed up, and frankly, I wasn't in the mood to get slapped in the face so early in the morning.

Emmett, the goalie of the soccer team, and my sister Rosalie's boyfriend, clapped my back fondly. "So your saying, there is no way in hell you would ever date Cullen's sister?" Emmett said, well he more or less roared in my ears, but whatever.

"Exactly, I mean, the girl has no appeal what so ever. I mean she's alright looking, but she's a little too insane, and looks at me really weird. She doesn't have sexual appeal either" I snorted. I know it was mean to say those words, but my friends seemed to find it funny.

Mike just shook his head at me. "Man, you're saying this now. We are all going to laugh at you if you end up marrying her one day" he chuckled. I laughed out loud at that, the chances of it ever happening was zero to none.

The no name pretty sophomore girl started twirling her hair all alluringly at me, what Mike said escaped me for a bit. I gave the girl a smile, she was very pretty, its just that I can't remember her name.

I decided I wanted to win some more kudos from all of my friends and continued with my slightly unfunny jokes they all seemed to be buying.

"Well guys…I really hope she stops, I kind of feel sorry for her. I hope she realizes how ridiculous she looks following me around, and finally see that I'm just not interested"

"_You could have just told me!" _said an angry voice from the back of my group. I couldn't see anyone there until all of the guys cleared up. There stood Alice seething with rage, her face flushed, and she was breathing unevenly.

I wished the ground opened up and swallowed me, but instead I had no choice but confront Alice's angry face. She marched up towards me until she was standing directly below me. She was so tiny, that it was quiet amusing to watch…if it hadn't been me!

"All this time _you found me annoying?" _Alice angrily yelled, people were starting to really stare at us. I uncomfortably shuffled backwards, but didn't run.

"Why didn't you have the decency to tell me to my face instead of ridiculing me in front of all of your friends huh? Coward! Answer me!" She said agitatedly. I could see the hurt in her green eyes, and for once I wanted to cower away.

Alice looked down, looking slightly demented, her dark hair swishing everywhere. "All this time you let me follow you around, you didn't stop me…" she started to say. I felt like getting my own back, so I took a calming breath the spoke.

"Hey, I never told you to follow me around!" I said in a cynical tone, but Alice wasn't listening to me. She was starting to mutter to herself.

"All this time…Asshole…Retard…You are so stupid…Of course he never would" she was biting her lips, and I could tell that she was trying her hardest not to cry. A burst of admiration flared up inside of me, but I killed it straight away.

Nothing else seemed to be working, so I decided to change my tactic. I took her arm, and gave her my most innocent look.

"Look at me, can we talk about this in a civilise manner?" I said sweetly. But Alice yanked her arms away from me.

"Are you retarded? How about no?!" she screamed at me. I flinched and started backing away. Everybody was watching us now, I tried to smile at all of them and tell them there was nothing to see, but all of the curious faces grew. Some of the girls were giving me dirty looks, calling out names and such, but that wasn't the least of my worries.

Alice looked around and for once she noticed the audience we had attracted. She flushed an even angrier red and reverted back to piercing imaginary holes through my skull.

I looked to my friends, and to my annoyance I found Emmett laughing.

"Yup, not only that, there is also a bet going around about you Alice" Emmett said, igniting the fire even more. I stared at him in disbelief. "People are making bets whether you will ever get him! And he has a lot of money on 'NEVER'" Emmett pushed the dagger right through.

I wanted so bad to strangle him, but I could hardly do that in front of everyone.

I watched Alice's face turn grim in a split second.

"You guys are using me as your bet subject? What is wrong with you!?" she screamed furiously. Alice closed her eyes and started doing breathing exercises. When she opened her eyes, the look I saw in them worried me a little bit.

"Fine, I'll make a bet with you too Hale, I'm willing to bet that I can make you fall in love with me by prom night" she said, smiling slightly at her genius idea. I couldn't hold it in, I laughed out loud which was followed by everyone else.

I looked at Alice's face, the fact that everybody was laughing at her didn't even phase her, she was serious! "Fine! If that's what you want, I'm betting against it!" I scoffed harshly. The two of us stared at each other angrily, each of us running on very low fuse.

I stepped back this time and held out my hand. She was serious, but then again, so was I. I _hate _losing. Especially to mousy girls who spends half of their time stalking people.

I held out my hand, I lifted up my eyebrow when she stared at it like it was something poisonous. "I think we should shake on it, to make it _official_" I smiled sardonically. That received some laughs from random people, but it was mostly quiet as everybody waited for her to shake my hand.

When she looked at me something close to an evil smile started forming on her full lips. She took my hand then pulled me, making me lose my balance. I half fell, half stumbled in to her, her arms went around me as though to keep me from falling back, little did I know that they were actually there for a completely different reason.

Our lips collided, and she snaked her arms around my neck. I stood there for a second, not taking in what's happening. My shock came through tenfold when her tongue lingered sensually against my bottom lip coaxing me to open for her.

The kiss sent shivers running up and down my back. My arms unconsciously wrapped themselves around her lithe figure, and we were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Waves after waves of pleasure reverberated through my body as she responded to the kiss like her life depended on it.

She ran her fingers through my hair, and I started feeling things I shouldn't be feeling about her. She pulled away first, panting heavily, and looking at me with a glazed look on her eyes.

A small smile formed on her swollen lips, and something inside of me _rose to the occasion. _

She grabbed my head again and this time it was to whisper softly in my ear. "You are so going down" she whispered sassily. Then she turned around and walked away with everybody applauding.

I was still in shock when Emmett put an arm over me. "Buddy, you are in so much shit" he said simply before heading towards his first class.


	3. Tuesday

**Disclaimer **on the first chapter

Thanks so much for those of you

Who reviewed the last chapter!

Now on to the next chapter!

**Please read and review!**

**T U E S D A Y**

Ready or Not

**Alice POV**

"Alice…are you sure about this?" Bella asked nervously as I held out the little scrap of black material. "I mean…that's a bra right?" she said slowly. I held out the lacy material up in the air, the two cups didn't look like anything I'd ever seen before.

I nodded blankly, "Yup, it's a bra" I said, my voice sounding normal despite the turmoil going on inside. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I will turn the wheels on him. How dare he make fun of me like that in front of everyone?!

_Have you seen the way the girl stalks me? Its kind of frightening! _I can still hear his voice inside my head. I've been trying to erase it from my mind, but its like a record that's been set on a loop, it just keeps playing in my mind over and over again.

But what's even worst is I can't get my mind out of that stupid kiss. It made me feel _everything. _I was so aware of him. The way he smelt, and the way he felt at that very moment stuck with me all the way home, now I can't stop thinking about him.

It feels like my hormones are going in to overdrive, I'm never one for physicality, but he made me feel wanted when he kissed me back.

I still can't get over the fact that I kissed him…_I kissed Jasper Hale! _Excuse me while I have a mild heart attack followed by a mild seizure. I tingled all over the place, damn it! _I'm still _tingling all over the place. The smart thing to do would have been to walk away, but something about me clicked. There was no way he was getting away that easily.

"So…Are you going to slut yourself up for him?" Bella asked in disbelief. I spun around and stared at her in surprise. "No! Of course not. It's just I don't know what else to do!" I said in my defence.

Bella sighed heavily and flopped down on my seat. I knew she had to get back home soon, she only came over to help me figure out what to do.

"There's gotta be a different way…" Bella said in indignation. I scoffed at that. She knows, and I know, the only way to catch a boy's attention is to wear short skirts and bare it a little bit.

"Well, if you figure out a better way, you can tell me. Mean while I'll wear this piece of scrap under my boring clothing and hopefully he catches a glimpse of it" I said, pulling at it nervously.

No matter how I looked at it, I don't get how guys become turn on by it. Bras are seriously overrated.

Bella sighed and started to get up. "Well, I'll be going now, good luck with all of that…" she said sympathetically. "More power! For all the fan girls out there!" she said encouragingly. I sighed and gave her a hug.

Bella turned towards the door and gently closed it behind her. I got up and headed for my wardrobe, when I opened it I half wished it was filled with fashionable clothes, but not so much. I always loved shopping, but I hardly ever go to the mall since Bella didn't really like going to the mall much.

"This is so unfair…" I mumbled to myself. I pulled out my most decent clothes I had, but even the faded denim skirt was way out of fashion. The most fashionable pants I had were the old school flair pants. I pulled it out and groaned. "Urgh! This whole wardrobe is totally whack!" I said in a disgusted voice. I jumped on my bed in frustration.

I'm a complete hopeless case, I don't even know how I could possibly be related to Edward who is considered to be one of the hottest guys at school. I don't get how I didn't get his looks. I mean, were suppose to be twins!

I got out of bed once again and stood in front of the mirror. The length of my hair had always been long, and it was flat out raven, I hated how it was too straight. I had always wanted to cut it off, but I didn't know any good hairstyles that would match my face. I have tiny features. Sometimes I think I'm all angles and nothing else.

I don't have Bella's heart shaped face, instead I have…I can't even describe it. Mum always said I looked cute. But then again people also call dogs cute.

I gave up and rolled back on top of my bed and covered my head with the duvet. Maybe if I hid away then maybe I'll wake up from this nightmare. My dilemma makes geometry and hydraulics seem like baby stuff.

I closed my eyes and ignored Edward when he yelled out that dinner was ready. I stayed under the covers till Edward had to pull me out and basically force feed me much to our parents amazement.

**000**

**JASPER'S POV**

"Shhh! And there's no chewing gum inside the library!" Mrs. Milne the librarian hissed at Emmett and myself. We've been at this for about an hour now, and the chewing gum we were both chewing was starting to lose its taste. As soon as Mrs. Milne was out of sight, I spat the gum out and stuck it on the side of my table.

Emmett thinks I'm going to lose, and there was no way in hell I was going to ever admit that maybe he was right. He had been right yesterday, I did have a lot of money riding on betting against Alice.

"Man, you're such a fool you know that? I saw you when she kissed you, unless you were faking it, but I was pretty convinced" he pushed, using a lighter tone now to avoid another confrontation with the librarian.

"Hey Jasper" a freshmen girl called out. I gave her a bright smile, not having any idea who she was. If I learnt anything in life, its to smile like you have a secret. It always comes in handy whenever girls whose name you can't remember greets you, it always works like a charm.

The girl giggled away with all of her friends and I turned back toward Emmett. "Yeah right, that kiss didn't do anything to me. It was like kissing my sister" I lied without batting an eyelash.

Emmett smiled mischievously, "Hmm, it was that good huh?" he purred. I thumped his back and looked at him disgustedly.

"What? Rosalie is the best kisser I know!" Emmett said loudly.

"Urgh! Gag me!" I said, making gagging sounds to make a point.

Mrs. Milne came jumped out from behind some bookshelves and gave us an evil glare. I tried to hold my laughter and waited for her to leave.

"Come on, you're telling me you're not even slightly worried?" Emmett asked disbelievingly.

"Of course not!" I said cockily. I am such a bold faced liar. Truth be told, I'm worried. I'm very worried. Alice may not be my type, but a good kiss is still a good kiss. I'm a guy after all. A guy who's going through puberty at that. My hormones are a little weird right now. Something about the way Alice kissed me stirred me up, now I can't stop thinking about her soft lips.

I looked down at myself…My god, I need to take a cold shower.

I haven't seen Alice since yesterday. In a way I was glad, but then again a part of me wanted to see her for some absurd reason.

I've tortured myself with thoughts about the possibility of losing to her, and let me just tell you, every outcome never ends pretty. It either ends with me getting hurt, her getting hurt, then worst of all, embarrassment for both sides.

Just then, the library door opens, and like a cold breeze Alice practically dance her way inside the library the way only she can do. I looked her up and down, nothing about the way she looked turned me on in anyway. I smiled at that. So maybe it was all an illusion. Maybe the shock brought about the illusion of her softness.

She paused when she saw me. Her green eyes were unblinking as she headed my way. For a second I thought she was going to come and talk to me. I was holding my breath for no reason. She veered to the left, her fingers brushing the side of my table.

I caught a whiff of her natural scent, she smells of sweet apples for some reason. I got the urge to close my eyes and sigh in content.

I looked at her face. She had average looking hair, and her eyebrows were a bit scattered and out of control, but her eyes…Those eyes seemed so much older. Her green gaze seemed to see right through me.

Something about her face changed in that instant. She looked down on her hands and I cracked up laughing. She had accidentally touched my chewed up gum on the side of my study table. She disgustedly tried to rid herself off the sticky stuff, but the pink gum had formed in to lumps on her fingers.

I had tears streaming down my face from laughter. She looked at me angrily and stormed back from where she came from. Emmett was laughing along with me.

"Man, that girl is something else!" he said, wiping his tears away.

Mrs. Milne finally lost it. She jumped out from the same bookshelves again and shooed Emmett and I out of the library. "Alright woman, were going!" Emmett said good naturedly.

I waved to Mr. Milne, "Goodbye good looking" I teased. Her eyes were practically bulging out its sockets as Emmett and I rushed to gather our things. The two of us were still laughing when we finally reached outside.

We both sighed at the same moment. "Did you see that? The girl is a complete goof ball, how can anyone be seduced by that?" I said, not bothering to mention that even Alice's smell intoxicated me just that small bit.

"Alright, whatever you say. We've got nothing else to do, might as well go to the gym and get some working out done. You're coming to my party tonight, yeah?" Emmett said, casually looking at me.

"At a Tuesday night?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup" he shrugged.

"Whose ass did you pull this idea from?" I said sarcastically.

"Your mum's" he said jokingly then bolted when I motioned to pounce him.

"So, are you coming or what?" he said heavily. He already had me pinned down on the floor. I tapped the ground and he let go of me.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there. Tell the ladies to get ready for me" I said cockily. Emmett just chuckled and shook his head.

"Awesome, now lets go to the gym and work those babies, who knows maybe Alice will show up and kiss them" he said, pointing at my biceps (which was a cue for me to start flexing them to some cheerleaders who were sitting on the bench).

"Huh. Alice? I don't think so" I said a little too confidently.

* * *

**ALICE'S POV**

I shrivelled behind my locker in embarrassment. I can still feel the stickiness of the chewing gum, and I'm afraid I'll probably get aids just by touching them.

I stared at my hands repulsively. "I am such a failure!" I wailed to Bella. She was trying to comfort me, but it really wasn't helping at all.

I stormed inside the library, tried to seduce Jasper, and failed miserably.

"It wasn't that bad, I mean, I think he was seduced…a little" Bella said hopelessly. She was never a great liar, her face was always like an open book, and right now they were telling me _you don't have a hope in the world. _

"Don't lie!" I said miserably. I wasn't crying or anything, and thank goodness for that. That would just be the icing of the cake if I acted like a baby and cried my eyes out.

I could hear footsteps coming towards us, I didn't look up because, frankly, I wasn't in the mood to look even more pathetic than I already probably looked.

"That was the worst attempt of seduction I had ever seen!" a voice jabbed at me from behind. I sniffed and turned around to see who could possibly stamp on me even though I was clearly already on the ground.

I froze when I saw Rosalie Hale.

"Puhlease! Are you sure you're related to Edward Cullen? It was like watching a car wreck" she stabbed another knife in my gut, "It was totally cringe worthy" she laughed out loud.

Rosalie Hale, or as many of the female population of Forks High School know her as; The Jellyfish.

Every word she said, intentionally or non intentionally, stings you like a jellyfish. She's also one of the most popular girls in school. Unlike me, she's hot like her older brother Jasper.

"Urgh, that's right Rosalie, just rub salt in the wound" Bella said sarcastically. Rosalie raised her eyebrows, and my gosh I sort of went jelloid since it reminded me so much of Jasper.

"Relax Swan, I'm willing to help you. That is if you let me" she said in a bored voice. Bella and I stared at each other and shrugged.

"What's in it for you?" I asked suspiciously.

Rosalie feigned looking hurt, "Cullen, why would you think I have an agenda? You just hurt my feelings!" she said, sounding completely mocking.

"You always have an agenda Rose" I said bluntly. Rosalie stopped faking and stood up straight.

"Fine, alright, I guess the cat's out of the bag now" she chuckled. "I want you to teach Jazz a lesson, he's totally cocky, and completely arrogant" Rosalie said in a rush. Honestly, what a hypocrite, its just like the pot calling the kettle black.

"And I also want Emmett to win the bet, he promised he'd give me fifty percent of his winnings" she smiled sweetly.

"Oh wow, your real stink finally came out" Bella said pleasantly. Rosalie ignored her and waited for me to give her a verdict.

"So what's it gonna be Cullen? Trust me, if you let me help, you definitely have all the aces in your hands. The only way you can play a player is to play him back. And I happen to know a few tricks of my own" she smiled devilishly.

Bella and I stared at each other and shrugged. "Fine" Bella and I said in unison. I mean I'm already going to hell for this, might as well strike a deal with the devil. I looked at Rosalie, I always had the sneaking suspicion that she's the devil's spawn, only difference was, she wore awesome shoes, while the other one carried fashionable pitchforks.

"So what have you got in mind?" I sighed in resignation. Rosalie smiled brightly then and pulled me. I only had a moments notice, my hands caught Bella's, all three of us bolted out of the school.

**000**

We were inside Rosalie's red Porsche heading towards the shopping mall. "So what exactly are we doing?" I asked nervously.

Rosalie smiled brightly. "I'm taking you two shopping for a new outfit" she said enthusiastically.

"For what?" Bella said in confusion.

"For Emmett's costume party tonight, duh!" Rosalie said arrogantly. Bella and I looked at each other.

"But we weren't even invited…" I started, but was cut off when Rosalie took out her phone and speed dialled someone.

"Hey baby, is it alright if Alice and Bella comes tonight?" she said sweetly to someone on the phone.

I groaned out loud, I really wasn't in the mood. But whatever.

"So its all good?! Awesome! I'll pick a totally hot outfit for you tonight" she purred on to the phone. Bella and I made gagging faces as Rosalie shut her phone.

"Done and done" she said, smiling widely.

"Okay, first things first. You need to get that thing" she said, pointing disgustedly at my hair. I frowned and touched my hair. _It wasn't that bad! _I thought to myself defensively.

She parked directly outside the shopping centre and literally dragged me out of the car. Bella followed behind without tripping once, which came as a surprise for both of us. She pushed me inside the hair dressing salon called _Rock Ebony, _everything about the dark interior of the salon screamed out _cutting edge! _

A beautiful Latina woman came through the staff door and greeted Rosalie like they were old friends. "Ahh, Hello Maria, these are Alice and Bella. Alice needs extreme hair chopping. Can you help her out? And can I have Lando do Bella's eyebrows? She's just a little bit in the bushy side" Rosalie said enthusiastically.

I cringed, there were at least five personal stings that came with that little announcement.

Rosalie flopped herself down on the comfortable couch and started reading Cosmo while Bella got taken inside a small room where I'm guessing they did eyebrow plucking.

Maria sat me down on the settee and made me face the gigantic mirror. She was playing with my hair and mumbling to herself in Portuguese. But she kept repeating one English word over and over again. "Ahh yes, pixie" she said in her heavily accented voice. I sort of looked at her in horror, I don't know what that meant, but I cringed when I saw her take out a gigantic scissor from a drawer.

Before I know it, she was cutting away like there was no tomorrow. I sort of closed my eyes, I didn't want to see it. I knew she was going to make it really short. I fought the urge to cry. I mean it may not be a big deal, but I always had long hair. And chopping them off like the way Maria was doing now was like killing off one of my closest friends.

It must've been an hour or so (I know, don't know why it took so long to cut my friggin hair) before Maria stopped fondling my hair.

I heard some chair scraping and I knew that Rosalie was probably standing directly behind me, eyeing me with critical eyes.

"Wow Alice, for once you don't look like a forty year old woman" Rosalie said, which in twisted kind of way is her way of saying I looked good.

"Ahh sweetheart, open your eyes and see for yourself" Maria said kindly, tapping my shoulders. I slowly opened my eyes. My sight was still blurry so I blinked several times to adjust my eyes to the sudden light.

When they were finally fixed I froze in amazement. I could hardly recognise my self. Maria had cut my hair so short which resulted in to my new pixie look. She also gave me a side fringe that covered part of my right eye, giving me a mysterious kind of look.

I looked so much different from my old self, I actually resembled Edward a bit now. I touched my hair and laughed lightly. "This is so unreal…" I said looking around to see if Bella was in the room. She was looking at me in awe. She gave me a sweet smile, "You look good" she said, sounding proud for some reason.

Bella and I squealed and hugged each other. I turned to look at Rosalie, "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! You too Maria!" I said enthusiastically. Rosalie just shrugged offhandedly. "No sweat, always here to rescue fashion disasters" she said in a cavalier manner.

That was a definite sting, but I didn't really care.

After the hairdresser, we went straight to find costumes for tonight. On the way Rosalie revealed her plan.

"Okay, since Jasper doesn't know you just had a haircut, he's not going to realize its you. So when you get to the party, make sure to catch his attention" Rosalie said, making it sound like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"How exactly am I going to do that, genius?" I said in a monotone.

"Easy, its all about your entrance, I'll explain later" she said casually. We went inside the costume shop. Rosalie insisted we went to the real deal, not the costume hiring place, "You'll never know who's sweated on those clothes" she had said in a disgusted tone.

We were looking around for a while but we couldn't come across anything that would suit me perfectly.

Rosalie had disappeared somewhere, and she'd been gone for about thirty minutes. When she came back she had a tonne of costumes in her hands. She passed Bella a green outfit that looked like it was made out of a mixture of leaves. "That's Eve, as in Adam and Eve, go and try it on" she said, pushing Bella towards the changing room then she turned towards me. "Try this on, its cat woman" she said, pushing the two piece costume my way. "But what about you?" I asked.

"Winter nymph" she smiled sassily, holding out the blue material. I shrugged and headed towards the change room. I closed the door behind me and slipped on the leather outfit. First was the long sleeve leather vest that stopped just above my stomach, then the leather pants that had crosses that went down my thigh.

The best thing about the outfit was probably the black mask that went with it.

"Are you guys ready?" Rosalie yelled out.

"Yes!" I said.

"No!" Bella more or less squeaked.

Rosalie and I stepped out of the change rooms and stared at each other. "You look hot" I said incredulously. Rosalie just smiled and eyed me.

"You continue to surprise me" she said to me in awe as she looked at my outfit. I did a little curtsy. I looked around, Bella still hasn't stepped out of her cubicle.

"Bella! Come out!" I yelled, pounding on the door.

"No!" Bella squealed.

"Swan! If you don't come out now, I'm going to break down the door!" Rosalie threatened. I heard Bella moaned, she knew that Rosalie wouldn't hesitate. She slowly opened the door and I opened my mouth in shock.

There she stood in an Eve costume made out of leaves. It _just _covered her boobs, and the skirt looked like it sewn on her skin. The green made her look so good that I kind of grinned.

"Well, well, looks like you've been holding out on me. You actually have a body under all that rags you're always wearing!" I said teasingly. Her pale skin contrasted with the green, making her look pearly white. I just know Edward will drool all over her once he sees her.

Bella stared at me in horror. "No…" she said, shaking her head.

"Hell yes!" I said without hesitating.

"No-no way!" she said to Rosalie, but Rosalie just grinned.

"It's perfect" Rosalie said simply, "Tonight is going to be one interesting night" she chuckled to herself. Frankly, I couldn't agree more.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter is especially for the party, this is the only chapter that needed to be split in two. Till next time then :0)


	4. Party Special

**Disclaimer: **on the first chapter!

**Please read and review! Hope you enjoy it!**

**The party special**

**Inspiration : **ultraviolet by the stiff dylans , just the girl by click five

**Tuesday Night**

**Alice POV**

Rosalie parked her car in front of Emmett's double story house. The house was already packed, I can just tell, it was a disaster waiting to happen. There were beer cans on the front yard, and I could have sworn I saw someone run across the yard half naked.

There were some people wearing togas on the front yard, just laughing and talking. The house looked full from where we were parked. We were about thirty minutes late since Rosalie insisted on being fashionably late. I felt cold shivers all over myself, I was starting to develop a massive headache.

I don't know why I'm so nervous, its not like he's going to know its me anyway. I fiddled with my short hair and began worrying all over again. I looked at Bella and almost smiled. She looked worst than me. She looked great, but she was almost as green as her outfit.

She started pulling on the flimsy material and worriedly looked out the window.

Rosalie on the other hand looked way too comfortable for someone wearing a two piece outfit. She was touching up her make up while Bella and I waited patiently to finish up. Rosalie noticed our discomfort and snorted. "Will you two ease up? You're not going out there to walk down the aisle. You're just off to seduce some boys. Well I know Alice is, not sure about you Bella" she said offhandedly.

I wanted to growl at her for being so damn calm when I felt like shrivelling up and crawling in to a hole.

After she was down, she put away her compact and looked back at us intently. "So, this is the plan: Have an awesome entrance" she said, counting off with her fingers,

"Scan the room until you find your target then eye him. This is important Alice! Jasper loves extreme eye sex. So you gotta be in the moment for him to feel it, understood?" she said sharply.

I just nodded nervously and encouraged her to go on. "Now, once you've made contact with the target, you have to dance with him for a while, then…?" she trailed off, cue for me to continue explaining.

"After we've been dancing for a while, plant the idea of the private spa on the rooftop of the house, and the rest is up to me!" I squeaked. I swallowed and tried to smile, but it just came out like a grimace.

Rosalie looked at me worriedly. "For some reason, I feel like you're going to screw this up" she said brightly, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"And oh yeah, don't forget your curfew, remember that Bella has to be home by midnight. You have approximately three hours to have your wicked ways with him" she said devilishly, putting on a very bad English accent.

Once we went over the plan the three of us stepped out of the car and I slipped on the cat mask. It felt like my heart was going to jump out of my throat, it was beating so uncontrollably. I could tell that Bella was feeling the pressure as well since she seemed to be even more aware of her outfit.

Some of the geeks from our math class were leering at her. Rosalie being the alpha bitch just flipped them off and they scattered away. I forced down a smile and ran the plan inside my head all over again.

Rosalie opened the door for us. The party was being held in the little hall inside the house. We went pass the lounge room where several people were already passed out on the couch and headed towards the stairs that lead down to the big area on the level before us where people were jumping up and down dancing.

The music inside was deafening. Rosalie had told me earlier that Emmett was hiring a DJ. I have no idea why anyone would go all out just for a stupid house party.

But then again, Emmett was legendary for the awesome bashes he threw.

Once we reached the stairs, the hip hop music changed to a pop/rock song that everybody knew, but nobody was singing along. Everybody had their eyes on us. I searched the room and hoped to God that Jasper was out in the dance and not in a corner having a serious make out session with some dumb cheerleader.

I smiled when I saw him. He was looking back at me in awe, and from the questioning expression on his face, I'm willing to bet that he doesn't recognise me. As the chorus began, I kept my eyes locked on him and began walking down the stairs; completely forgetting about Bella.

_Cause she's bittersweet, _

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery, she's too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for…_

* * *

**JASPER'S POV**

_The party was rockin' _

I don't think Emmett's ever had a party this great. The food is great, the music is great, and my goodness, the chicks are great!

I wrapped my arms around a blond cheerleader and gave her a peck on the lips. I felt her shiver to my satisfaction.

Emmett had guaranteed that I would enjoy myself, and voila! Here I am with my arms around a voluptuous blond. I gave her a smile and excused myself. I needed to get a drink before I died of dehydration.

The music was blasting really loudly, I'll probably be hearing ringing in my ears for a good five days.

I met Edward on the way, I noticed he was looking around the room eagerly. "Hey man, you alright?" I asked, tapping him on the back. He spun around and gave me a crooked smile a lot of girls found irresistible.

"Yeah bro, I'm good. You haven't by any chance, seen Bella or Alice have you?" he asked, looking around the room. At the mention of Alice's name, my heart went off the hook.

"Nah man, are they coming or something?" I asked. I looked around for Alice's familiar head, but I couldn't see her anywhere.

Two sophomore girls came up close to us and started dancing a little _too _close. Edward looked at me uncomfortably and signalled for me to follow him. We moved through the crowd and left the two girls behind.

I love girls as much as the next person, but its quiet different if a girl is openly throwing herself at you. I mean, where's the fun in that?

Edward and I were standing directly in the middle of the dance floor when the song changed to the Click Five song 'Just the girl'

Usually it's a cue for everybody to start singing along, however the whole room has fallen quiet and everybody in the room was looking up at the stairs. I followed everybody else's gaze then rolled my eyes.

It was just Rosalie, doing her usual entrance. I was about to look away when my eyes locked on the girl standing in the middle dressed as cat woman. She was scanning the room as though she was looking for someone then her eyes fell on me.

She looked back at me, I couldn't tell who she was since she wore a mask. My eyes travelled down her body and I gulped.

_Who is she? _I asked myself numbly. I swallowed loudly when I saw her descending down the stairs towards me. I froze, something about her looked familiar. I cursed my knack in forgetting names because I was very sure I've seen the girl before.

She was walking slowly towards me, then I was lost. Everything else dimmed down for me and suddenly, no one else matters. Her walk reminded me a bit like a cat, which really fitted her well since she was dressed as cat woman.

Just when she was about to make contact with me however, she veered left and continued walking towards the drinks table where I was headed a few moments ago. She turned back and gave me the briefest of glances and got herself a drink.

With my heart hammering up my throat, I began walking towards her. I looked at Edward, but it seems he found someone for himself too. I shrugged and started edging towards cat woman.

She was sipping her punch and running her fingers sensually on the rim of the cup. The girl was a minx, and my god I will find out her name.

I stood behind her and took a deep breath. "Hi" I said casually. She slowly spun around and looked at me. Her skin was porcelain against the black mask, and her lips were full and blood red. She frowned when she saw me.

"Yes?" she said, her voice sent shivers down my neck. Something about her voice felt familiar. She was small and slender, her ink black hair was going all over the place, cropped very short.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked the question that first popped inside my head. She smiled sweetly and put down the cup.

"I'd love to" she said, her voice reminded me of a bell, bright and ringing.

She took my hand and I felt an electric shock go up my arm. We walked towards the edge of the dance floor and I placed my hands on her hips, while she placed hers around my neck. I had to slouch down a bit since she was far shorter than me.

The room was relatively dark, with only a blue disco ball acting as a flood light. Under the blue tint, I couldn't quiet tell the colour of her eyes, however it gave me the feeling that she could see right in to my head.

She felt so soft against me, that was starting to get a little too comfortable. She was biting her lips and looking at me. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to kiss her, so I kept myself at bay.

"So…what's your name?" I asked in a normal tone. She gave me a small impish smile and tilted her head back to look at me. "I'm cat woman" she said playfully, "You?" she added, raising her eyebrows.

I chuckled, "I'm Jasper, just Jasper. My best friend neglected to tell me that it was a costume party" I laughed. The girl smiled slowly.

"Is that so? Well…are you going to retaliate?" she asked daringly, biting her lips again. I fought the urge to groan. If she kept doing that, I really would kiss her face off without permission.

"I'll think of something…colourful" I said. She raised her eyebrows but shrugged anyway, her hips swaying sensually along with the music.

The dance floor was starting to really get filled up, and the dancing turned very raunchy. Some of the kids were rubbing against each other, the air was jammed packed with hormones that it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

The girl looked around irritatingly then went back to staring at me flirtatiously. "So, who are you really?" I asked, hoping to get lucky.

She just laughed prettily and smiled puckishly at me. "Wouldn't you like to know" she more or less purred in my ears. "You know what would be fun?" she asked in a low voice.

"What?" I said, seriously curious about what could be even more fun than dancing with her.

"If we could find a quiet area without getting interrupted" she said, licking her lips. _Now she's talking! _

I took her hand and dragged her out of the dance floor and up the stairs. I knew exactly where we could go without getting interrupted. God, I'm not usually like this, but something about this girl just drives me crazy.

_She is a wave and she's breaking_

_ She's a problem to solve_

_ And in the circle she's making _

_I will always revolve _

_And on her sight These eyes depend_

_ Invisible and Indivisible _

The music blasted as we rushed past everybody, with her hand in mine, I can't help but take every moment as they come. I think I've permanently gone insane. I don't even know the girl!

_That fire you ignited _

_Good, bad and undecided _

_Burns when I stand beside it _

_Your light is ultraviolet _

I led her up on the roof where Emmett specifically told me and everybody else who listened to never ever go up there. Out of curiosity, I went up there and checked what was so secret. I remembered seeing it for the first time. It was a beautiful garden, and the best thing about it was the spa in the middle.

As I opened the door, I listened to the girl's uneven breathing. She looked around the rooftop in awe. It was truly beautiful.

There were fairy lights all over the place. I watched the girl walk towards the spa and turn it on. The water was splashing around when she started taking her clothes off. I gaped in shock. She was so bold and so friggin seductive. I swear if she turned out to be a dream, I will completely go crazy and throw myself out of the building.

My mouth had gone dry. She was very thin, but beautiful at the same time. She kept the mask on and turned towards me. She was standing there with nothing but her flimsy lacey black bra, and lace panties. "Well Jasper, are you coming in or what?" she said playfully.

I didn't even hesitate. I took my shirt off and joined her on the warm spa. She was sitting across from me. I don't know why, but I think she's quiet shy. She looked up, her eyes still masked. "I can't believe you still haven't figured me out yet" she chuckled to herself.

I looked at her and tried my hardest to remember her name. "Do you go to Forks?" I asked slowly. She was playing with the water, running her pale fingers through the bubbly currents. She nodded and waited for me to speak again.

"Are you in the cheerleader team?" I asked. I smiled when she looked at me disgustingly, she shook her head and I saw her roll her eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked again.

"You're Jasper Hale" she said pointedly. She was looking at me alluringly now. I can tell that she was enjoying my confusion. She splashed some water on my face, and I chuckled.

I started moving towards her, but she just smiled and started moving away. We were both going round and round in circles. "Ahh, I see. Playing hard to get" I growled. She just giggled.

"Miaw!" she purred, then laughed out loud. She came closer to me and teased me by touching my nose then moving away again. She was enjoying torturing me.

"Urgh, you're trying to kill me aren't you?" I groaned, trying to get a hold of her. She just giggled and moved away.

"So, I know you right? Seeing as you know me?" I asked frustratingly. She just nodded.

"Since junior school. Did you know that you once threw a ball at me. That's how charming you were" she said playfully, splashing me again.

I all but blew my brains out with thinking. Who knew I would work so hard to find out a girl's name. But something about what she said clicked in my head; _You once threw a ball on my head. _The only person I've ever done that to was Alice, and that was on the first day of junior high. I remembered seeing her face turn red as a tomato and she angrily turned towards her. I still laugh whenever I think about what she said to me after that. _I would follow you anywhere..._And she had.

I had to endure high school being followed around by her. Thinking about it now, I don't know why I never stopped her. Before yesterday, I thought she was more or less like a cabbage or a turnip since she just seemed so dumb before.

_Maybe she is Alice..._

I mentally laughed, there was no way this girl could be Alice. She was far too sensual. I pushed all Alice related thoughts aside and pushed myself towards her. "Screw this" I said in a low voice and captured her in my arms.

She giggled and didn't bother pushing me away. I sort of sat on the little bench in the bottom of the spa and dragged her on top of me. She was breathing really heavily as our faces inched closer and closer towards each other.

"Miaow…" She purred before our lips collided. It was as though our lips knew each other and they were moving of their own accord. At first it was slow and wet, then the kiss turned fast and hard. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I ran my hands up her stomach.

I didn't dare go further, since I was getting a little too turned on. Her lips were soft, and she tasted of sweet candied apples. She ran her fingers through my hair and made a moaning sound. I was lost then.

It felt like I was running out of air supply that I had to pull away. We were both breathing really heavily. She smiled wickedly and looked down at my boxers.

"Well, well captain. How nice of you to rise to the occasion" she teased. I growled and pulled her face down again. She was being a grade A tease, and I really didn't mind. Its just, I don't think I can keep a lid on it for much longer.

I closed my eyes as waves after waves of pleasure crashed through me. I licked the bottom of her lip and urged her to open up. She released a breath and our tongues crashed against each other.

She brazenly ran her hands up my stomach, enjoying the feel of my six pack. I ran my hands up just below her breast but was interrupted when something started beeping.

She hesitatingly pushed off of me and started to get up. "Wait… what?" I said dizzily. She looked back at me and shrugged. "Sorry, gotta go" she said casually. I jumped out of the spa and stood behind her.

"No, don't leave" I pleaded, wrapping an arm around her. She turned around so we were facing each other again.

"You don't even know me. For all you know I could be a serial killer" she snapped. She started drying herself with one of the towels lying around the garden and started slipping her outfit on.

"Then tell me who you are then!" I said in frustration. She pushed off of me and looked at me weirdly, her lips forming in an odd shape.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked. By this time, she already had her clothes on, while I was half naked.

She chuckled and started walking towards me slowly. She kissed me lightly on the lips, and my brain stopped functioning. She took off the mask and stepped aside so I could see her face fully. My whole body had gone in shock mode.

It was Alice. As in skinny Alice who's not suppose to have any sex appeal. The same Alice who kissed my face off and completely knocked me off my feet. Cat woman and Alice were the same girl. Alice and the cat woman were the same….holy shit.

She gave me a mischievous smile that I use to think was cute, but now it was anything but cute. It's like she turned on the tap in all of my hormone facilities and released them all at the same time.

"See you at school Jasper" and with that she ran out of the rooftop, leaving me in a big giant mess.

* * *

**Author's note: **I'll leave it up to you guys, hope you liked it :0)


	5. Wednesday

**W E D N E S D A Y**

"**Will you go to the prom with me?"**

**ALICE**

I ran through the door, leaving Jasper behind, still gaping. I know it wasn't part of the plan, but something inside of me wanted him to know who I was. Jasper was still in shock, I wouldn't be too surprised if it turned out he just had a massive heart attack.

I hurried down the stairs and searched for Bella. I was following her curfew, yet she was no where to be found. I opened all of the bedroom doors one by one, interrupting two horny couple by accident at one point. Still I couldn't find Bella anywhere.

I let out a frustrated sound, and ran out of the room. I stopped in the hallway and looked up and down the corridor. I felt someone come up behind me. I spun around when I found Jasper standing behind me.

His eyes looked slightly desperate, and he was breathing heavily.

"What the hell are you doing?! Can we just talk please?!" He said irritated. I just scoffed and sidetracked him. _Now he wants to talk_, I thought disdainfully. After chasing after him for what seems like forever then being shut off in front of everyone, I don't think he deserves anything more than a punch in the face.

I ignored him and continued my quest for Bella. I knew that Jasper was right behind me, I could hear him. His angry aura felt thick. I looked down at the dance floor where it was filled with bodies dancing. Right in the middle of all the mess, I found Bella slow dancing with Edward even though it was a hip hop song.

I stopped momentarily and just stared at the two of them. Part of me didn't want to interrupt, Bella hardly got any of her fun, it feels wrong tearing her apart from Edward.

I spun around and started for the stairs but stopped dead. Jasper was behind me again, and I didn't realize he was so close.

I could smell his sweet scent that completely intoxicated me when we were on the Jacuzzi. I couldn't take it, he was doing things to my mind, and I still can't figure out wether I liked that or not.

"Move" I snapped sharply. He stayed unmoving and just squared his shoulders, trapping me between him and the railing.

"Not until we have a talk" he said seriously, his beautiful lips forming to a pout. I resisted the urge to kiss him again and stood firmly.

"Go on then, talk" I said coldly. I couldn't help but feel smug. I knew I was making him uncomfortable, which totally serves him right.

"I was hoping we could talk in private…" he said in a low voice, uneasily looking around.

I wasn't giving him any satisfaction, so I held strongly. "No, we can talk here. You've had five whole years to talk to me, and frankly, my candle is burning thin" I said frostily. Jasper looked at me pleadingly, and I felt myself melting once again. I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"Fine…Look, what just happened there?" he asked softly, looking at me squarely, his eyes were begging. I don't know how, but for a split second, he managed to disarm me. Damn it, I'm suppose to hate him, not love him, I'm suppose to have the will to bring him down, and not lust after him. I was making a big dump out of this.

I looked at him wistfully, the complete opposite to my frosty queen demeanour. "We kissed…And that was all" I answered him, making an emphasis on the last four words. He shook his head in disbelief, letting out a sarcastic laugh.

"That was not _nothing_. Or else why would you make those breathy little moans, why would you run your fingers through my hair, why would you…" he stopped abruptly and groaned. "This is crazy, your driving me insane!" he said loudly over the noise.

People were rushing past us, but we continued glaring at each other.

"What do you want me to do?! It's not like were going to get married. Don't worry, you didn't get me pregnant. IT'S. JUST. A. KISS!" I said rationally. I was getting fed up with him, so I pushed past him and started going down the stairs, distracting myself away from him.

But he stopped me and pulled me back up the stairs. "What do I want you to do, you ask? How about you come to prom with me. It's the least I can do" he said maturely. But my blood was starting to boil all over again.

My temper went out through the roof and I looked at him disgustedly.

"No thanks, I'm not some charity case you can just play with. I'm capable of getting my own date" I said coldly, and stalked away from him.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" he yelled out in frustration. I ran through the crowd and stopped dead in front of Edward and Bella. They were kissing, holding each other like lovers do, and it really broke my heart to break up their little party (All the sarcasm in the world intended), but it had to be done.

I yanked Bella away from my brother and she dizzily looked down at me. "Alice…?" she sounded slightly kiss drunk as I dragged her away. Edward ran up after us and grabbed my arm. He spun me around and gasped out loud. "Oh god…Alice?" he said, shell shocked.

He looked me up and down then frowned when he noticed all of the attention I was getting. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. I smacked the back of his head and he groaned. "What the…How am I going to explain to Mum when she sees you dressed like that. And I don't like it when half of the room is ogling my little sister!" he hissed, pushing the jacket on to me.

"Idiot! You're only older by a minute!" I hissed back at him. We glared at each other angrily. "Bella needs to go, NOW" I said in an annoyed tone. Edward looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"She has a curfew, genius! I'd like to see you try and explain it to the sheriff why his daughter is coming home so late!" I said sardonically. We were glaring at each other again, we each had one hand on Bella's wrist.

"Fine! Then I'll take her!" Edward yelled at me. I could see that Bella was starting to look uncomfortable.

"Look Edward, its fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow, yeah?" she said in a hopeful voice, looking at Edward with round eyes. Edward smiled crookedly and nodded, giving her a parting kiss.

"Get her home safe sis, or I'll kill you" he said jokingly, our tiff completely forgotten.

"Hahaha, very funny. Now bye, bye!" I said bluntly then started dragging Bella.

"Wait…Alice! Slow down!" Bella yelled out, but I couldn't slow down. I saw Jasper looking at us, and I just had to bolt. As soon as we got outside, we found Rosalie already waiting outside, tapping her feet impatiently.

"Took you long enough! Geez!" she said, going inside the car. Bella and I followed her inside and I was able to breathe again.

"Alright, updates, what happened to the two of you?!" she asked excitedly. By the looks on our faces, she knew that something _had_ happened.

"That good huh?!" she whooped. Bella and I glared at her, then looked out the window. Rosalie can be so insensitive sometimes…Who am I kidding? She's always insensitive.

"School is going to be interesting tomorrow" Rosalie smiled widely, backing out of the drive way, and speeding down the road at breakneck speed.

**OooO**

Jasper is driving me absolutely mad. He's gone crazy. That's all I can say. I think he's finally given up on the dare, and just gracefully backed out of the bet and officially made me the winner.

I woke up this morning with at least fifty messages from different numbers that all said the same thing: Just go with Jasper to the prom!

I looked at all of them in confusion and shook my head. I jumped when my phone started beeping continuously signalling that I was getting messages non-stop. I looked at the messages, and to my horror it said: _Just give up and go with him hun, he's so hot! _

My phone blew up with more similar messages. I threw it against the wall in annoyance and got out of bed to get ready for school. I ran to the bathroom, beating Edward to the punch. He angrily pounded the door, begging me to let him go first.

But just like any morning, I ignored him and turned on the shower, spending a good hour inside, and using up the hot water. Some people may find it selfish, but hello? I'm a girl, and I'm distressed, I needed it!

After I finished, I ran past Edward and straight in to my room, locking it behind me. I opened up my wardrobe filled with new clothes Rosalie had picked up for me. I smiled when I saw my brand new line up. I picked a cute pleated black miniskirt that had two zips opposite each other, I slipped on my black corset style top, and looked back to inspect my outfit. It totally fitted my dark mood.

I messed up my hair with gel, making it stick everywhere. I noticed that it wasn't completely bad, It gave it a sex hair quality. I slipped on my white jacket and my ug boots and went downstairs.

Usually I tagged along with Edward every morning, but I felt different somehow. I went out the front door and left before Edward. I went to the garage and smiled when I saw my yellow Porsche. The car that my parents gave me for my sixteenth birthday, but I'd been too afraid to use it.

I jumped on and drove to school. I cranked up the music then swore when I heard my phone ringing again. I took it and put it on the glove compartment.

I wasn't late, but I wasn't early either. When I arrived, people were already chatting at the front of the school. The chattering stopped when they saw my car approaching. The windows were tinted, so they had no idea that it was me behind the wheel.

I parked right in front, and in perfect view of everyone else. I stopped the car and got out, feeling uncomfortable from all of the stares I was getting. I walked up the stairs, overcome with paranoia. As I opened the door, I hadn't expected what I was about to see.

The walls were covered with handmade posters of all kinds of colours saying the same message:

**Alice Cullen, Will you go to prom with me?**

**Love, Jasper**

I stood in the middle of the hallway, gaping in shock. My head was starting to spin. I don't know what he was up to, but he had a lot to answer to.

My face had turned a brilliant red as I furiously looked for Jasper. I found him right in front of my locker. Luckily, there weren't anyone else loitering about or else they would have gotten a shock.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled loudly. Jasper jumped about a mile, looking slightly scared. But when he saw that it was just me, he gave me a bright smile and walked up to me, offering me a red rose. I looked at it as though it was soiled.

"What are you doing?" I repeated myself. He put down the rose and looked at me tiredly.

"What do you think? I'm asking you to prom" he said it as though it was the most natural thing in the world. I looked at him as though he was crazy. He laughed a little when he saw my expression.

"I haven't gone crazy. I really want you to come to the prom with me-" he started, but I just cut him off.

"Hell no! What makes you think I'll go with you?!" I all but screamed it at him. He had the decency to look hurt as I stood my ground.

"Come on Alice, I don't know why you wont give me a chance" he said sadly. My frosty demeanour almost melted when I saw the upset look in his eyes.

"You realize that you just lost your own bet right?" I said quietly. My heart was beating non-stop, that it was hard comprehend my own voice.

We had fallen quiet, and I warily watched him as he moved closer and closer, his distinct scent mixing with my sanity. I held my breath, I felt like he was pinning me down.

"I don't care anymore. Just give me a chance" he said softly, touching my cheeks gently. But I just shook my head, pushing him away.

After waiting on him for six years, and having my heart stamped on one too many times. I don't think so. I felt my heart falter as I readied myself for the rejection.

"I can't…I mean, how do I know that this isn't just a stupid game to you? I can't risk it. I've drawn my last straw. I mean, if I hadn't seduced you at a party, you wouldn't even think about asking me to prom. When it comes down to it, you want a girl who's the complete opposite of me. Because cat woman wasn't me. She was a completely different person." I said dejectedly. I knew that my voice was breaking slightly, but I stood strong.

"Wow…That's a pretty big speech…"he said in a low voice. Something about his voice made me think that I was tearing him apart. But of course not, he's Jasper Hale, he's completely infallible.

"I'm not cut out to be your girl" I said unhappily, running a finger through my hair.

He was looking at me, searching my face, his eyes questioning, his eyebrows puckering in confusion.

I was right though…I know I'm right. There was no way in hell Jasper would even look at me twice. But now he was asking me out because I changed myself to impress him, to win a stupid bet, now that's just something I can't accept. I want him to like me as I am.

"Alice…" he started to say, touching my arm, but I pulled away.

I looked at him for one heart breaking moment and walked off. I needed to get away before classes started.

**OooO**

I ran out and headed towards the football field, knowing fully well that it would be empty. I muttered my apologies as I bumped in to people on the way. I was running on the grass like there was no tomorrow.

_It wasn't suppose to be like this. _I thought to myself bitterly. The idea was to make him want me back by Friday, and to be able to walk away from him without getting a scratch on my heart. _But why is this happening? Why am I finding it so hard to let him go? _I had thought that once I got him back, then that would be it. But I never anticipated it to be this hard.

He's turned the whole thing in to a game. He probably knew I was going to win, so maybe this is his idea of turning the tables around…_But it looked like you hurt him just then, _a voice in my head whispered.

I reached the oval and slumped on one of the benches, taking deep breaths. I didn't realize that the whole cheerleading club was there. I had started to get up when they started doing a really barf worthy cheer. I started listening to the words that went along with it and almost choked in my own spit. I stared at them in shock. They were saying my name, and spelling it out the way cheerleaders do. Then at the end of the cheer, they formed a pyramid and the girl on top was carrying a flash card that said "Jasper (heart) Alice"

I quickly stood up and started going back when I encountered at least ten different people telling me _"Just do it hun, you know he wants you!" _

my head felt like it was going to explode, but not in a bad way.

It was the wrong kind of right feeling that you get when you are utterly enjoying something you really shouldn't be enjoying. I looked down and blushed furiously. I averted my eyes away from anyone and just kept walking.

I wasn't looking at where I was going so I was surprised when I found my self wandering off on to the street. I looked around in confusion then almost screamed when I saw Rosalie coming up…driving her Porsche at breakneck speed… without any sign of slowing down!

I panicked and tried to move, but I was freaking out too much that my brain just kind of froze. I made a squeaking sound when she came close, but breathe in when I realized she was swerving to my right. She stopped right beside me, swinging the door open.

"Get in the car Alice" she said casually. I don't know what she had in mind, but I wasn't in the mood to talk to her. I started walking then jumped a mile high when she revved up her engine.

"You're insane!" I said angrily, spinning around to look at her. I had no choice, knowing Rosalie, she probably wont think twice again about running me over. I jumped on the passenger seat and looked at her condescendingly.

"What do you want?" I said rudely. I don't care anymore. I felt all jittery inside, but my manners seemed to have disappeared to oblivion.

Her blue eyes delved in to mine unnervingly, that I actually shivered slightly.

"Look, I know I helped you win that stupid bet, now the game is over why don't you just go out with my brother? Is he not good enough for you now?" she said coldly. For some reason Rosalie sounded completely angry with me, and she didn't have any right to be.

"It's nothing like that! You wouldn't know! You didn't go through the same shit as me. You don't know how it feels like to follow a guy around who always rejects you on sight, then makes crazy presumptions that you're as dumb as a vegetable, because truth be told Rosalie, you've always had guys handed to you in a silver platter!" I said angrily. She looked at me in surprise and took a deep breath.

"Okay, you may be right. But now you've got Jasper asking you out, why not take the opportunity?" she asked, sounding completely perplexed. I sighed, I knew exactly the answer to that question.

"I've liked him for what seems like forever, everybody knows that. For this to happen in a blink of an eye? It almost feels like its impossible. I'm still having trouble coming in to grips with this!" I said incredulously, pointing at the two of us.

Rosalie had always been popular, while I never was. So its weird hanging out with the school sweetheart, even weirder since she looks a lot like Jasper.

Rosalie let out a small laugh then shook her head. "Popularity is nothing. You don't exactly know who your true friends are, you know? I have Emmett, but the closest thing to having girlfriends for me was when I chilled with you and Bella" Rosalie said. Honesty was written on her face, and I admit, I was completely surprised.

We fell quiet for a while and I looked out the window. "So what do I do now?" I said without looking at Rosalie. We were coming back around to the school, back to the loud noisy hall and what not.

"Don't ask me. From what I can see, it looks like your listening more to your brain. I know that it can be irrational to listen to your heart, but sometimes its best to do what your heart tells you to do" she said wisely, making me see her differently for the very first time.

"Where did you get that from?" I said, dumbfounded.

Rosalie just laughed out loud and ashamedly looked out the window. "Hallmark" she whispered. I cracked up laughing, and she joined in as well

When we finally stopped laughing we both sighed with content.

"Look, seriously though. You did something to my brother last night. When I got home I found him awake and watching 'Titanic'" she said disgustingly.

I gave her a look, "So?" I asked, what could be so bad about watching Titanic. Rosalie eyed me shrewdly, and made barfing noises.

"Jasper absolutely hates that movie. What's more, I listened to him drone on and on to all of his friends about you. It was nauseating. I've never seen him so lovestruck. It looked like cupid shot an arrow up his ass" she said. That was a little too much detail than I wanted, but whatever.

I just give her a smile then shook my head. "I'll think about it" I said exhaustedly. She gave me a warm smile and nodded. We jumped out of the car and separated ways. I went straight to my locker, hoping against odds of Jasper being there.

Luckily the coast was clear. I took a deep breath and sighed. I opened my locker and a note fell on to the floor. I bent over and picked it up and started reading it.

**_I know you might think that I'm just playing games._**

**_ But I'm not. Give me a chance to prove that and I'll show you. _**

**_Love, Jasper_**

I let out a breath and shook my head. I don't know how he's going to do that, but somewhere in my heart, I really wished he would.

I slipped the note inside my English notebook and shut my locker. Knowing full well that I'll be reading it over and over again during the course of the day.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hope you guys enjoyed that! I love reviews! So please leave me some! :D Thanks for the nine people who reviewed me last time, you guys totally rock.


	6. Thursday

disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie meyer does. The song is from bring it on y'all!

An: Sorry for the late update, i wont be able to update for sometime...im using my sister's laptop :( mine crashed, and its not working. Sorry for the people expecting an update on my other story, so sorry guys! Hope you enjoy this anyway :)

**T H U R S D A Y**

**MEMORY**

**Jasper's point of view**

**Wednesday afternoon**

"Not that I'm judging your decisions, but are you sure she's worth all of this?" Emmett asked for the fiftieth time and to be honest, it was seriously getting in my nerves. I sighed and looked at him, irritated.

"You should be telling me 'I told you so' like any normal person" I said sullenly, but Emmett just looked at me condescendingly.

We were sitting on the sofa brainstorming of ways that I could get Alice to say yes. The dance was on Friday, and I know it's only Wednesday, but I can't help the rush of panic that keep coming up every time I think about Alice going to the dance with someone else.

"Yeah, I know I should be. But it doesn't make sense how you could suddenly fall for someone who you swore you would never ever date" Emmett said mystified.

"Yeah well I didn't count on her kisses to keep me up at ungodly hours of the night. I have panda eyes because of her" I said exhaustedly, wiping a cold hand under my eyes. Emmett tapped the white board and added another thing on our little cloud. I looked at it and scoffed.

"Serenade her?" I said incredulously, shaking my head at the lameness.  
"Scoff all you want my friend, but girls absolutely love nauseating romantic stuff like that" he said smartly, but I just looked at him as though he had lost his marbles.

"There is no way that is ever going to work" I said doubtfully. Emmett looked at me, offended.

"Of course it will. Alice may appear tough and all, but she's still a girl. Any guy who sings us a song pretty much makes us swoon" came Rosalie's voice. I turned around and found my sister standing in the doorway.

I glared accusingly at Emmett who was staring at Rosalie with definite sexual intensity. I fought the urge to barf and barked at him. "You told her?!"

Emmett jumped and looked at me guiltily. "Sorry, you know I can't keep a lid on it when it comes to Rose" he said sheepishly. I growled and sulked while Rosalie laughed easily, lounging with us.

"Aw cheer up Jay!" Rosalie said sweetly, using the nickname only very few of my friends and family used.

I let out a frustrated sound, I started heading for the door, while Rosalie and Emmett both looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Don't worry, I wont bolt, I'll be back. I need to get out of here. I stepped outside and walked next door to my house where my car was parked.

I took my keys out of my pocket and slipped inside the car. I stepped on the reverse and bolted out of the driveway. I drove around the block, my mind in a mess. I have never ever been turned down by the girl before. I admit it, being rejected by the girl that I like did hurt a bit, but I'm not totally innocent myself. I guess this is karma catching up to me.

It's still a mystery why I'm so miserable. All of the guys were right. Alice was just a girl. So why am I so set on having her? I had her in front of me for almost six years, but I never took the chance, now I realize that that was my stupid mistake. But I didn't know things would turn out like this. I mean, I hated Alice…I couldn't stand her. I thought she was dumb, and she often got in my nerves…

_Then how come you never ever told her to leave you alone?_ The voice in my head said. I thought to myself for a second. I'm sure I've told her countless of times…At least I think I have…

I ravaged my brain for one single memory, but came up with nothing. I laughed to myself incredulously. "Of course I've told her to leave me alone, countless of times!" I tried to convince myself. I was mystified. Almost six years of swearing she was annoying me, and not once did I tell her to leave me alone.

As I tried to scour out any memory of telling her to leave me alone, other memories came back. Memories I didn't even try to look for. Like that time in 7th Grade when I threw a ball on her head.

I remember seeing her for the first time ever. The way her hair shone, the way it swished around. I remembered thinking it looked absolutely pretty. I remembered the way she gracefully stepped on to the platform, looking absolutely different from the other awkward 7th graders. I had wanted to talk to her…I remember now.

I had wanted to go up to her and introduce myself, but I was far too nervous, and by the looks of things, she was about to walk past me without even noticing I was there. Panic rose up and I don't know what made me do it. My arm rose up in the air and I threw the ball that I was holding, aiming at her head. The ball hit her with a resounding thump, and she angrily spun around.

I never saw her reaction coming. I never expected her to come up to me in a daze and tell me that she's going to follow me anywhere. I don't know what made me do it, but I guess I felt a mixture of pleasure at her dizzy expression. From then on, I never looked back again.

Now that I think about it, Alice had always been there; blushing whenever I say something rude to her, and hiding in the library whenever I feel the need to study.

…I guess in a sick twisted way…I kind of liked being stalked by her…

I was having a major epiphany, feeling like I was on the edge of the universe. I stepped on the break and hit the steering wheel. _This cannot be happening, _I thought to myself in disbelief. The room was starting to spin from the truth that had always been there.

I like Alice Cullen.

I have always liked Alice Cullen. That would explain why I never told her to leave me alone, or the fact that my stomach always did somersaults whenever she was around, that would also explain why it always feels like my world is being tilted off its axis whenever she smiled.

Shit.

I've got it bad…Really bad.

I paused for a moment, letting my thoughts leave me, giving a moment to look around and be aware of my surroundings. I looked out the window and realized I was in a small playground. I remembered going there when I was eight.

I remembered meeting a little girl. I couldn't remember her name, or even how she looked like. But for some reason, I distinctly remember her green eyes. They were like bright green orbs, the prettiest color I had ever seen.

I sighed and tried to push Alice out of my head, getting out of the car, and slamming it behind me. I started walking towards the playground then stopped when I realized there was a small figure sitting on the swing. I stopped walking when I realized I knew the person sitting there.

Her hair was spiked up everywhere so it was in complete disarray. I knew it was Alice before she could even turn around.

Alice slowly turned and looked at under dark long lashes. She gave me a smile and started swinging on the swing. I looked at the rate she was going. She was going way too fast. My heart started beating with every creak the swing made. I started walking towards her, waiting to catch her if ever she did fall. I walked around and watched her face then smiled. She looked like a child; she was looking at me mischievously, so I raised my eyebrows.

She was gripping the handle tightly, her knuckles turning white. Last thing I knew was she gave a massive kick, then she was flying towards me, letting go of the handle. I opened my arm as she crashed into me. She fell on top of me, laughing hysterically.

I was quiet as I let her laugh it off, the whole time just staring at her beautiful face. The afternoon sun was casting golden tint on her pale porcelain skin, making her look like an angel.

When she finally stopped laughing, she rolled off of me and lay beside me, breathing evenly. She looked at me and smiled brilliantly. "Thanks for catching me" she said, her voice low, her breath smelt like toothpaste.

"It was entirely my pleasure" I said smoothly, smiling back at her. She blushed prettily, and I suddenly couldn't look away.

She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes serenely, a small smile playing around her soft lips. Her expression was killing me, begging me to ask her what was on her mind.

I looked up in to the afternoon sky; big fluffy white clouds surrounded the clear blue sky. The day had been so beautiful, the way it always looked after a good thunderstorm.

The sunlight casted all kinds of color in her hair, and it were all I could do not to touch her hair.

"What are you thinking about?" I said softly, looking at the side of her face slowly tilt towards me. Alice looked at me for a moment then smiled crookedly the way Edward often did, except hers knocked me off for six.

She looked at me from beneath her lashes, her green eyes mesmerizing me. I don't know why I never noticed them before. I always thought her eyes were pretty, but right now they had major impact on me.

_Maybe because you never really looked at her closely…_ The voice inside my head whispered. I pondered on that possibility then forgot my thoughts all together when she said her next words.

"I met my first love here on my eighth birthday" she said randomly. Usually I would scoff at the absurdity of it, but I couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy that flared up inside of me when she said that.

"You're…first love?" I choked out. Why was I acting like such a lovelorn teenager, I'm better than that! I thought to myself indignantly.

_You are a teenager doofus. _The voice inside my head scoffed. I frowned at my internal discussion, maybe I am losing my sanity…

She turned to her side and looked at me, smiling. "Yeah, I met the boy I swore I would marry right…there" she said, pointing at the swing. An enormous hateful feeling almost took over my senses for whoever captured Alice's young heart.

I forced myself to smile and nodded for her to go on, when really; I wanted to punch my fist through a wall.

"I had been crying since my whole family completely forgot about my birthday. For some reason I always ended up here. Anyway, so I had been crying for a while when I heard a voice come up from behind. He asked if I was fine, and he offered me his sleeve so I could blow my nose with it. (Thinking about it now, it's kind of gross, but it was sweet of him to offer). After that he tried his best to make me smile" she smiled at the memory, seeming lost for a few moments.

In those few moments she wandered back to the past, something else came up. The girl with the green eyes, I remembered playing with her, but I don't get why I never saw her again. I don't remember any of our conversation, and half of her face was still a mystery. But her eyes…they were so green that they kind of stuck to my memory.

Alice cleared her throat again, indicating that she was back again. "We played on the swings, played tag, and when I finally smiled…he left. It was like he only came to the playground to make me smile. I kept coming back to the playground, but I never saw him or his blue eyes…" she sighed rather wistfully.

"I wonder what Jay is doing now…" she whispered, but not softly enough that I couldn't hear it. Something inside of me froze. She had said _Jay_, the nickname Rosalie had called me earlier. Something else clicked as another memory came rushing back.

"_I'm Jay. Who are you?" the much younger me said in a friendly way to the girl with the raven hair that had her hair pulled back in pigtails. Her green eyes peeked at me from under her lashes and she smiled shyly, her eyes still shining with fresh tears. _

"_I'm Alice" she said sweetly. _

Along with that memory, more and more rushed back, and I was frozen with shock. She can't be the same girl…

"Anyway, he never came back again, I got over playgrounds. It was so weird how I remembered him so suddenly today. I pretty much ran out of the house; Making mum jump a bit" she said with good humor. I couldn't respond quickly enough. I never went back to the playground again because I had no choice. The family moved to Boston for three years, but when I came back I had completely forgotten about the green eyed girl.

It was too much of a coincidence. My head was starting to spin, and I was about to get a massive head rush. I got off the ground and masked my disturbed thoughts by stretching and avoiding Alice's eyes.

Alice got off the ground and frowned. "Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly, putting a soft hand on my elbow. I felt electrified as I looked at her green eyes. I shook my head and tried to smile.

_It was her. _There was no doubt about it. I had known Alice for a very long time, and I didn't even realize. And of all the people I could have remembered, Alice's face, a girl who I only met once ten years ago, was the only face my subconscious had held on to. If it were any other girl, I would have forgotten their face in a flash…But not Alice.

"I'm fine…Have you thought much about the note that I left you?" I couldn't make sense of it. What my mouth was saying was completely different to what was really running in my mind at that very moment.

Alice looked down on her feet then looked up again. "Yeah, good luck with that. Until you can prove it, I'm going to keep saying no" she said sadly. She started walking away and I just stared after her.

I couldn't let her go just like that. I guess you can say that I accidentally let her go once when we were eight, there was no way I was making the same mistake again.

She was about a hundred meters away from me when I yelled out her name. She quickly spun around and waited.

"WHAT?!" she yelled back, cupping her mouth.

"WILL YOU GO TO THE PROM WITH ME?" I said persistently, waving my arms like a lunatic. Alice looked at me in disbelief and was about to turn back around to start walking again but thought better of it.

"NO!" she yelled back, shaking her head. I closed my eyes and started laughing. She was laughing too as she turned and started walking again.

"ALICE! I'M NOT GOING TO STOP UNTIL YOU SAY YES!" I screamed loudly, meaning every word I said.

"GOOD LUCK WITH THAT!" she said laughingly, running this time. I fought the urge to run after her. Instead I ran towards my car. Thursday was going to be a very busy day for me…and the guys. Alice is not going to know what hit her.

* * *

**Thursday**

**Alice's POV**

I sat on my seat during biology in complete boredom. I looked at the large hand of the wall clock and indignantly stared at it. It felt like time was lagging far too slowly, I was on the edge of decision making. My hand was about to grab my pencil case and throw it at the frustrating item on the wall.

I was sitting on the front by myself since Edward had wanted to sit with Bella so they could talk one on one. I was dying to know what they were talking about, but time seemed to like annoying me. Instead I was forced to sit in class in a state of boredom, while Edward and Bella spoke in hushed tones, seemingly in their own little world.

I frowned at the clock and swore under my breath. To top it all off, Mr. Varner's nasal voice was droning on and on about osmosis. I started tapping the table and went off to my own little world. I went back to the conversation I had with Jasper about Jay. His reaction to Jay had mystified me. I mean I hadn't thought about Jay for some time now, I can't even believe I ended up telling him about the peculiar beautiful blue eyed boy I had met so many years ago.

My heart fluttered as soon as my thoughts hit the bit where Jasper yelled out and asked me to prom. It was so weird, these kinds of stuff only happens in books and movies. I've only ever seen it happen on TV.

Now it's happening to me. It doesn't look like he's going to give up, and I find it weird this morning when I tried to ask someone out, they had this really fearful look in their eyes and they kind of…ran away from me.

I walked with Bella to Bio, when she stopped abruptly. She tore off a piece of paper on the wall and shook her head. "Oh my goodness… What. A. Neanderthal" she said in a monotone. I grabbed the piece of paper and gasped. No wonder the boy I asked out was scared. On the poster it said; Ask Alice Cullen to the prom, and you'll have half of the soccer team hunting you down!

I knew exactly who was responsible for it. Instead of getting angry, I squealed really loudly, and smiled dumbly. Bella just looked at me disgustedly.

"Alice! This is not a squealing moment. He's acting like such a caveman!" she said indignantly. I just looked at her dreamily, not being able to keep a lid on my weird burst of happiness.

"I know that Bella, but….Squeeee!" I said unintelligently, my face burning slightly.

That was when Edward pulled Bella away from me, demanding she sat with him during Bio. I smirked at her dreamy expression and whispered in her ears "Hypocrite" I said slyly. She just looked at me worriedly and followed Edward inside the room.

So that is how I came to be so bored right now.

Somebody was making a racket outside the classroom. Everybody in the room looked around in confusion, and Mr. Varner unhappily checked what was happening outside. Next thing I knew he was being dragged back inside carrying a bouquet of big fat roses.

I was mystified when he placed it on my table. I looked at him in confusion, and he just stared back at me warily. He moved back to his desk and I gasped as 7th graders came inside the room carrying bouquets after bouquets of roses of different colors. I gasped when they all started piling it in front of me.

"I-I-I think you got the wrong person!" I squealed, moving away from the table, blushing in embarrassment. All of the freshmen stared at me as though I had gone nuts.

"You are Alice Cullen right?" one of them asked nervously. I looked around the class, then at Bella. I turned back to the kid then nodded.

"Well, then it's yours. Oh yeah there's also a message he wanted us to read out…" the little boy said innocently. I looked at him in annoyance.

"Who's _he?_" I asked in bewilderment.

But they didn't answer me; instead they took out a piece of paper each then read out what was on the paper.

"Alice Cullen, will you come to the prom with me?" they all said in unison. I shrank on my seat and laughed hysterically.

"Go tell Jasper a big fat no!" I started to get up; I was starting to feel rather dizzy. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory looked at me like I was about to blow. They took the flowers that stood on my way as I started walking towards the seventh graders.

"Also tell him I'm not cleaning this mess up!" I said with finality, walking out of the room before I really started saying how I really felt. I wanted to say yes, but that would have been so materialistic if I had said yes because he gave me flowers.

"Woman, why is it so hard to please you?" a voice came from behind me. I jumped in fright and spun around. Jasper was leaning against a locker and looking at me quietly.

I sighed, "What are you doing?" I demanded, stomping towards him until we were nose to nose. If it had been any other day, that position would have been awkward, but I was way too angry to notice. "Have you gone insane?" I screamed at him.

He just looked at me ironically the shrugged. "No? Well…Strike one then" he said in disappointment. He was ignoring my question, and our faces were still inches from each other. My anger still hadn't dissipated, and I didn't feel like moving away. Let him suffer my evil eye.

But I don't think he was really suffering much, instead he grabbed my face then kissed the hell out of me. I swear I was trying to push him away…But I don't know…I guess my hand slipped and ended up around his neck…And I ended up kissing him back.

His lips were soft, and sweet, enough to bring me down to my knees. When he pulled away, I don't know what made me do it, I grabbed his face again, and we were back to sharing the same air, and kissing like our lives depended on it.

The kiss ended on a soft note, and he ran a finger on my cheeks. I shivered at the tender touch and was about to pull him back again when he completely pulled away.

"I will make you say yes Alice. By the end of this day, you and I will be going to the prom together" he said softly, his voice going low until it was almost a caress against my face.

I tried to get back my dignity and said the only thing I could say about it. "Yeah, good luck with that" I said, trying to sound sarcastic.

Who the hell was I kidding? The guy was unbelievable when he turns his charm to full blast, and here I thought he couldn't possibly go any further. I escaped to the library and stayed there until it was time for lunch time.

Bella had been looking for me everywhere, by then, everybody in the whole school had heard about the flowers. I walked the halls with my head held low, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Bella was chattering on and on about Edward and how he asked her to the prom. I'm sure she was saying something else, but every thought left my head when I walked inside the cafeteria.

Jasper was standing next to an amp, holding a guitar. Everybody was looking at him, then when they realized I was in the room, they all started gawking at me. I uncomfortably looked away an stood on the spot like a statue. Bella was equally silent; I looked at her and found her looking at Jasper with her mouth hanging open.

The cafeteria door swung open again and I heard Rosalie gasp.

"Oh. My. God! He's actually taken Emmett's advice!" Rosalie exclaimed, clamping her hands over her mouth. Emmett stood beside her and laughed.

"Crap! I wasn't serious when I put that on the list!" he said laughingly. I don't know what list he was talking about, but all I know was that Jasper was about to open his mouth to sing god knows what.

He cleared his throat then looked at me nervously. It was kind of cute…I know, I know! Not the time and place, but I love how he can be so cute sometimes…_ Get your head out of the gutter Alice Cullen! _I snapped at myself.

"I wrote this song, and it's about Alice…Your just what I need…" He said, smiling my way, while I forced myself to stay up.

He began singing the first stanza Acapella. His voice was deep, and sweet at the same time.

_You got me to feel all those butterflies inside  
In your locker I will hide  
The truth, it's only you I see  
And you're just what I need_

That's when he started playing the guitar. Playing it was the most natural thing to do. Some of the girls squealed, while some people wolf whistled. Jasper was so in the zone, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

_I'll bring you flowers every day  
Just to roll you in the hay.  
Well I'm feeling fine, I'm right on time  
I know I'll get my way_

The cafeteria crowd was going crazy as Jasper did some pretty intense rockstar moves. It was all I could do not to push every other girl away and hug him to death.

_And you're just what I need,  
You're just what I need.  
Not everything works as it seems  
Sometimes it's so hard to believe_

He was looking straight at me, no doubt enjoying the redness of my face. He smiled at me, and I shivered this time. I don't know how I was going to say no to him!

_So I went down to the record store,  
picked my head up off the floor.  
The truth, it's only you I see  
and you're just what I need._

_And if it's my world that you fear,  
let me make it very clear,  
that I'm feeling fine, I'm right on time  
I know I'll get my way._

_REFRAIN_

_I'll bring you flowers every day  
just to roll you in the hay  
well I'm feeling fine, I'm right on time  
I know I'll get my way_

I had to stop him somehow. So I ran up to him and started telling him to stop, but he wasn't listening. He just kept singing and playing his guitar. So in front of everybody in the cafeteria, I grabbed the guitar away from him and yanked his shirt and pulled him towards me.

Our lips clashed and the whole room fell silent. Jasper closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist. They felt like they belonged there, as he ran his hands up and down my back. He pulled away and looked down at me, his eyes filled with hope.

"Please tell me your coming to prom with me. I've given you flowers, made a complete ass of myself by serenading you…What more do you want Alice?" he pleaded, pinching my cheeks.

I was flabbergasted. He was asking me in front of EVERYONE!

I twisted out of his arms uncomfortably, then looked at him uncertainly.

"I…" The whole room had fallen quiet, just waiting for my answer. Yes was right at the tip of my tongue but there were still many things that went against me going to prom with him. I looked at him from beneath my lashes and sighed.

"I-I don't know" I whispered. Jasper let out an exasperated smile, looking utterly crestfallen. He looked at me sadly, and then turned to go. He walked out of the cafeteria, leaving everyone's eyes on me. Some people were glaring at me, while some girls stared in shock. My bottom lip was starting to quiver, even though I knew I had no right to cry what so ever.

"Jay!" Rosalie called out after Jasper, she angrily turned towards me and narrowed her eyes. "Well done Alice!" she said sarcastically.

But I couldn't even cower from the sarcasm. I was rooted on the spot. Rosalie had called Jasper _Jay. _

Jasper _can't_ be Jay…Can he? I thought to myself shockingly.

I remembered the way Jasper had stood up after I told him about Jay…But it can't be him…It just can't.

_Why not? _My subconscious said in a quiet voice.

_Jay…Jasper…Jasper….Jay?_

My thoughts were giving me quite a head spin.

"Alice…That was mean…He did all of this for you, I can't believe you still rejected him" Edward said from behind me. I could feel moisture on my cheeks and was shocked when I realized that it was tears.

I slowly walked out of the cafeteria with Bella following closely behind me. Once we were outside, I looked at Bella. She looked back at me, looking utterly disappointed. "What?" I asked dejectedly.

Bella shrugged and sat down on the bench. "It's just…I thought you were going to say yes. You kind of humiliated him Al" she said sadly. The tears weren't stopping, and the sad thing is, they were all right. I should have said yes, but I didn't.

"It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done. I can't take it back" I said in a low voice. Bella gave me a hug and we were quiet for a few minutes.

"You can still take it back…" Bella said, holding out a piece of paper. I eyed it warily and she shoved it in front of my face.

"Go on, write him a note. He did it to you once, why don't you do the same?" she said matter-of-factly. I hesitated for a minute then made up my mind. I was only making myself miserable by saying no to him, this stupid chase has to end…and I'm ending it.

I scribbled on the piece of paper, and walked towards his locker, slipping it through the slot. I took a breath and hoped to God it works.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I walked to my locker in a state of depression. It had never hurt to ask a girl out like this before. Every step I take it feels like she's ripping my heart out one artery at a time.

But then again, they were never Alice Cullen. Go figure.

Her "I don't know" felt like a slap on the face. The woman drove me crazy!

I turned the combination on the lock and it clicked. I pulled it and opened it. A piece of paper fell on the floor. I looked at it for a minute, looking around the area to see if anybody was hanging around.

I bent over to retrieve the piece of paper and started reading it.

_**Dear Jasper, **_

_**Maybe its too late, maybe its not. I'm sorry…I really am. Because of me, you got humiliated. Truth is, I'm still as crazy about you as I was two weeks ago. I still like your smile, the way you laugh, and yes…I even love how you can be so cocky sometimes. I made a mistake, I was confused, I mean you asked me in front of everyone! You shouldn't have done that! I would have said yes anyway, saying no to you always felt wrong…Well except that first time, it felt good…and you kind of deserved it. But my point is, I meant to say yes…Well, I would have. You have no idea how much I wanted to rip your clothes off when you were singing lol, I'm still a bit psychotic as you can see. **_

_**It feels so weird though. I mean I've liked you for almost six years, yet you never noticed me, ironic how you got me to say yes in just four days. I hate you for that. I'm not sure if you'd still want to go to the prom with me after all of the humiliation…But meet me at the playground at six tomorrow night if you're still interested. I'll be waiting, I hope you show. I really do. **_

_**Your crazy fangirl, **_

_**Alice**_

I closed the letter and put it in my pocket, frowning to myself. I grabbed my English folder and headed for class, the great swirl of mess in my mind had decresed tenfold.


	7. Friday Part 1

**author's note: **I know you guys hate me so much right now (eek), but schoolies and sickness got in the way, then i got a little depressed when i got my end of year enter score.

:( I'm chopping this in half, please be aware that I'm writing this as i go, I can't fit all of Friday in, it would end up being 20 pages. Anyways, I hope you guys like this, and please review!!!!!! probably the only thing that would cheer me up now. sniff*

**Friday**

**Fairytale Ending?: Daytime**

**Midnight (Thursday)**

**Alice's POV**

_Doof, doof, doof…_The music blasted out loudly in my room. It's late, the parents are away, and for some reason we both found ourselves angst-_ing_ about boys over a bottle of cheap wine. Bella turned up the volume when Katy Perry's _Hot N Cold_ came on the radio.

I was slumped on the bed in misery. Not once did Jasper call, I'm starting to doubt that he ever got the letter in the first place. I saw him in the hall way, he seemed distracted. He just walked past me like I was a ghost.

It's pathetic how after all this time I still melt in to a puddle every time I see him.

I gulped down my glass of passion pop, the alcohol getting in my head just a little. I stood up and stood next to Bella who was dancing drunk in front of the mirror. She wobbled uncomfortably, her legs shuffling hastily. I took one look at her and I collapsed laughing on the floor. Who knows why she's wasting so much of her time with me, when she could easily go to Edward's bedroom. It's not like I'm going to rat them out or anything.

"I'm a ballerina!" she said happily, twirling on the spot then toppling over on to the bed. I stared at my self on the mirror, trying to rearrange my thoughts. All I could think about was what if Jasper doesn't show tomorrow night? What do I do then?

"Bella?" I said seriously. Bella stood right next to me once again as if to let me know that I had her attention. "Do you think Jasper is angry?" I said, my words slurring slightly. I looked at Bella's face; her expression answered my fear.

Bella bit her lips and shrugged. "He'll come around. I mean if he really liked you, he would swallow his pride and turn up at the playground" she said reassuringly. She hugged me tightly, patting my back slightly.

"You guys are meant to be together…I still can't believe you knew each other when you were little. That was too much of a coincidence" she said, her words dragging.

"You guys should get married and have lots of babies!" she exclaimed, her fae lighting up, while I shook my head unbelievably.

"You should buy a big house with a white picket fence, and get a dog…oooh! Call him Michael Jordan! And…And--And I gotta go jingle!" she said abruptly, sharply running towards the toilet.

I shrugged my shoulders and stared at my reflection on the mirror. My eyes looked bloodshot, and I had massive bags under my eyes. I looked like a girl whose life just crashed and burned. It sounds a little dramatic, but my expression displayed the tragedy.

I felt drained and all alone despite the fact that my best friend was right there…technically, though her current mental state could be questioned as she stumbled back to my side.

Despite her drunken state, I really envied Bella. I knew that Edward really cared about her. She deserved it after thinking that she was a loser for ages, I guess it was about time somebody took a notice to her shine.

Bella smiled at me, wrapping her arms around me. "How about we hit the hay, eh? I'm kind of gone" she said tiredly, leaning heavily against me. I rolled my eyes then gave her a small smile back.

I sighed, "Alright, I gotta get some shut eye anyway; can't go around looking like a panda tomorrow" I said lightly. We both walked towards the queen size bed, dropping on both side. Bella was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow.

I looked up at the ceiling, his face filling up my mind. I thought of ten different endings for Jasper and I, but for some reason they always ended in tears. Something was stirring inside of me; a sense of premonition, so to speak, that tomorrow would become a day of heartache for someone. And everybody knows it's always the girl who gets her heart broken.

**Friday**

**Alice's POV**

The alarm clock woke me up with a start. I dizzily got up, the smallest of noises giving the effect of an exploding bomb. I turned around expecting Bella by my side, but curiously enough, she was gone. I moaned audibly and started to groggily walk towards the bathroom.

I stared at my reflection, disgusted with what I was seeing; I had dark circles under my eyes, my hair was a mess, and I had a pimple growing on the side of my face. I couldn't believe that I was staring at my own reflection, everything about that girl just seemed so alien to me.

I splashed my face with water, my skin tingling at the fresh feeling. When I was done, I put some concealer under my eyes and fixed my fringe so it covered my pimple. I looked at myself one more time, convinced that I looked human again.

I quickly changed in to any clothes I found lying around and ran straight downstairs. I found Bella sipping orange juice with Edward. I noticed that Edward was stroking her leg while Bella bit her lower lip.

Edward picked a stray white feather on Bella's messy hair. "How did that get there?" Bella giggled.

There was something so intimate about the moment that I couldn't bear to interrupt it. I quickly backed up and crept out through the front door without being caught.

The sight of them was enough to drive me mad. It reminded me of the lack of action going on in my own life.

I quickly started my car then winced when it made a grunting sound. I quickly reversed then sped down the street. As soon as I was out of view from the house, I let my self breathe easily.

Ever since Bella and Edward got together, it's been constant kissing and hugging. Mostly because they think nobody's looking, but you know, I suck at timing. I always come in whenever they are halfway in an embrace, looking intimate enough to make you want to back up and leave.

I looked out the window, the sky was blue without any indication that it had rained the night before. The fresh scent of the forest sent my senses reeling. The cold wind always had a peaceful effect on me.

Growing up in Forks, I had become used to the rain. Unlike a lot of people, I had come to love it. I loved the pitter patter sound it made whenever it hit the roof, and the fresh air it brought about after a thunderstorm.

Everything about the weather indicated a beautiful day, but the unsettling feeling I had last night still hadn't abated.

I arrived at Forks High a little too early. I parked the car near the front of the school, where students were already hanging around. I jumped out of my car and headed towards the double doors, my body knotted with anticipation.

I was surprise to find that all of the posters Jasper had put up were all gone. There were no _Jasper heart's Alice _to be found. I stopped dead and looked around, but they were really gone. I felt a gaping hole start ripping inside of me. _There must be something wrong with me, _I thought to myself.

I shook my head and decided to walk towards my locker, conscious of the looks people were giving me. I rushed through, careful in not meeting anybody's eyes. There was no sign of Jasper so far. I reached my locker, instantly opening the door. I hid my face behind the locker when I saw a rush of people coming my way, anticipating Jasper's familiar low voice. But when I didn't hear it, I slowly removed my head from inside the cold locker.

I took a deep breath when I saw it was just a group of cheerleaders. They were all looking at me with raised eyebrows. The one in the middle scoffed, flicking her bleached up blonde hair, her French manicure shining under the florescent lights, looking absolutely pink in her mini plaited skirt and a tight baby pink shirt that showed off her belly ring.

She spoke with a nasally kind of voice, "Thank god things are back to how they should be, weeds should be trampled on, not beautified" Elisa Jefferson said, her eyes zeroing in on me. I gave her a look of confusion; she just walked away with her little friends.

I rolled my eyes at the incredulity of it; I really didn't have time for cows like Elisa Jefferson. People like her spent way too much time making nerds and geeks feel like shit for merely existing.

My headache was back again, I slammed the locker door, carrying three overdue books. I walked to the library, my head a complete mess. Despite wanting to ignore what Elisa had said, I couldn't get it out of my mind. What did she mean? I couldn't believe it; my life was turning in to one big drama. Do I even have something to prove? What if Jasper doesn't show? _I lose face, _I thought sadly, hoping against odds that my fears wouldn't be realized.

I opened the door to the library, and past the book boxes where history books were piled up. There were few people standing around, and some were reading in a corner. When I walked in some people began looking at me, while others began whispering. I looked down self consciously. _Maybe I wasn't old news just yet, _I thought nervously.

I quickly slipped the books inside the slot, getting a nasty look from the librarian when she checked the back of the book for the overdue dates. I gave her a guilty smile and slowly backed away. I began to turn but stopped dead when I heard somebody mention my name.

I looked around to see where the voices were coming from; tracing the voice all the way to the far end of the poetry section. I hid one shelf down and tried to stay inconspicuous. I didn't recognize any of the voices, but judging on how they swooned when somebody mentioned Jasper's name, it didn't take a genius to figure out that they were obsessive fan girls…very similar to a girl I use to know.

I leaned against this gigantic book on medieval poetry to get a clearer shot and sure enough, the voices sounded so much clearer.

"Did you hear? Alice and Jasper are history" one of the girls whispered which was followed by excited murmurs. I removed one of the books on the shelves to get a look at the girls. They were freshmen girls sitting in a circle around the floor; I recognized the one talking as Tiara Stevens, the junior volleyball star of Forks High.

My heart was hammering louder as I continued to listen.

"Anyway, after Alice rejected Jasper in the cafeteria, Monica overheard Jenna who apparently overheard Elisa Jefferson ask Jasper to the prom," Tiara took a deep breath and paused for effect, "And he said-" but just as she was about to say the answer, the tight lipped librarian walked past and shushed them.

"This is a library Ms. Stevens, not a social gathering complex!" she snapped, and that was the end of the conversation.

I slowly walked out of the library, feeling strangely lightheaded. The room was beginning to spin. I leaned against one of the lockers just outside the library and pressed my head against the cold metal surface; catching myself in time.

My heart felt like it was going to rip itself out of my body, and I began hyperventilating. The students who happened to be walking pass just gave me a strange look and marched on.

I ran to the closest exit and yanked the door open, taking in the fresh air the way a dying woman might. I sat by the railing and pressed my head against the pole, trying hard to control my breathing.

I knew that something was wrong, but I got a feeling that the future wasn't decided just yet. Feeling like I could still stir my destiny away from the rocks, I walked back inside the school in search for Jasper.

I headed past the teacher's lounge and went straight to the eastern wing of the school where Jasper's locker was situated. I started phasing slowly when I found him all alone by his locker. He hadn't seen me yet, but he was deep in thought. I slowly walked towards him, anxiously trying to remember how to breathe.

As I approached him, he must've felt my presence; he slowly turned around, looking at me strangely. His gaze felt distant and removed, and even worst he put on the coldest smile I've ever seen on him. I was taken aback, I fought the frown that was forming in my face and forced a smile.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked, my voice quivering slightly. I knew it was the making of heartbreak, but I was stupid enough to start a conversation that I knew would end badly.

Jasper looked me up and down and shrugged.

"I'm good I guess" he said in a low voice. Despite the fact that he had bags under his eyes, I still wanted to touch him.

Acting on impulse, I reached out and touched his face. Instantly his eyes just kind of iced over. My heart jumped, quickly removing my hands, I spoke again. "You look so tired" speaking was proving itself quiet difficult, since I felt like I was losing a battle even I wasn't aware I was fighting.

I bit my lip, and let my hands hang awkwardly between us. I desperately searched his eyes for the warmth they used to have, but unfortunately, I couldn't find any traces of that old Jasper, or even my old friend Jay.

"I wrote a letter for you…" I started softly; I gulped at the air before speaking again, "Did you read it?" Just then a nasal voice called Jasper's name, he quickly turned around, it was Elisa.

Not thinking, I grabbed his arm and spun him around, desperation clear in my eyes. "Did you?" I said, my voice sounding a little louder. Something inside him broke that moment, he seemed to soften up, but the moment was ruined by Elisa snaking her arms around him.

"Yeah, I did. Alice…I gotta go" he said, looking at me; taking in the accusation that must've flitted across my face at that precise moment.

I let out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I quickly spun around and walked away from Jasper. I knew he was still staring at me, but I didn't dare look back. The anger was starting to build. I ran after I knew I was out of his range of view. I silently cried, not letting even one sob escape and not letting any weakness interfere.

My breath sounded shallow even to my own ears, it sounded choppy, as though somebody had cut off my life support.

I've given him everything I had until I had none. I wiped away the tears, opening my locker and reaching out for my first aid kit. I knew the eye drops I hid at the bottom would come in handy one day.

I looked at my pocket mirror, and finally decided I looked half decent. I walked towards homeroom, for what I was sure to be a very long and painful day.

**Lunchtime**

I stared at my potato salad for a while. I was sitting outside with Edward and Bella. I hadn't bothered showing up in the cafeteria, Bella had found me behind the school, sitting on one of the wooden benches by myself. They had quietly sat down next to me. I was in my own little world when Bella tapped my shoulders.

I almost jumped out of my skin in fright. I came close to clobbering Bella with my water bottle, luckily Edward had great reflexes.

"Hey Al, are you okay? I missed you in English this morning" Bella said gently, cuddling me from the side. I looked at her and gave her a blank smile. I had no clue what she was talking about.

It took ten seconds for my brain to kick in until we were both on the same page once again. "Oh…Yeah…Sorry, I felt a little sick. You know I hate the smell of blood" I said without emotion. Bella raised her eyebrows then looked at Edward worriedly.

Edward sighed heavily, tapping the back of my head.

"What are you talking about? Blood testing happens in bio, and Bella is the one who faints in the scent of blood, not you!" Edward laughed as though he just told the funniest joke. I gave him an impassive look, still feeling a little lost.

It took another 20 seconds for me to realize that I was acting like a wet blanket. I suddenly lit up and Bella backed slightly from the force of my smile.

"Hey guys! What a beautiful day huh?!" I said loudly, my voice shaking slightly, "Perfect day for a prom!" I said enthusiastically.

I thought of happy thoughts to fill in the void where my heart use to be and gave my brother and my best friend a happy smile.

"Oh my gosh Bella! I can't wait till we do the makeovers tonight! It's going to be a blast!" I said, clapping in ecstasy.

"She's acting hysterical. Maybe you should slap her" Edward said, looking at Bella. Bella gave him an annoyed look and hit him playfully.

"Shut up! She's broken hearted!" Bella snapped at him.

"Why don't you go and buy her a band aid then! Okay, okay! I was kidding!" He said sharply when Bella smacked the back of his head.

"It's not my fault Jasper's got boy disease…" Edward said nonchalantly, Bella just gave him a raised eyebrow.

"You're honestly telling me that you know what boy disease is?" Bella said coolly. She watched Edward twitch uncomfortably. It was like watching a science experiment laid out on a Petri dish.

"Alright! I may have overheard Rosalie telling Emmett that he's got boy disease…I thought it would sound cool if I said it" Edward confessed. The scene afterwards was like watching a couple about to devour each other. That's when I stepped in.

"Guys…Awkward third wheel!" I said, holding out my hand, "Still spinning awkwardly" I said sarcastically. The two of them moved away slightly while I thanked my gods that they weren't invading my privacy anymore. Did I mention I was sitting between them? It was like Freshman year all over again; Invisible, and totally comfortable to sit on.

I brought myself back to the present and cleared my throat.

"Anyway hormonal kids, I'm fine. You guys worry too much. Maybe the prom is exactly what I need" I said offhandedly, "You know, it could be fun!" I added.

"You're still coming?" Edward asked, surprised. He and Bella looked at each other worriedly.

"Yeah, Of course! Just coz I don't have a date doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself" I said, trying hard not to sound too I'm-walking-straight-to-my-doom-_ish, _and a little more I'm-a-sexy-hot-girlish-pixie-he's-not-going-to-get-away-_ish. _

I knew I was stinking up the atmosphere, so I jumped up, grabbed the half eaten bagel and faced the two of them.

"I'm okay. We're going to have fun tonight…It's our prom for crying out loud! All of this is going to be over soon. It's already hitting us like a freight train" I said rationally.

Edward had no choice but to nod.

I started walking away when the two of them sprung up. "Whoa, where are you going missy?" Bella said, springing in front of me.

"I'm going to the toilet" I said, rolling my eyes, "Why, do you want to hold my hand?" I said sardonically. Edward shook his head and pulled Bella on to his lap. I smiled then, "I'll see you guys later" I said, waving them goodbye.

I walked around until I was near the front of the school yard where a lot of the seniors were. I walked on the ledge behind the white pillars so nobody could see me. Some people were sitting around the grass, just enjoying the sun. I was about to go through one of the side emergency entrance when I saw the familiar tuft of bleached blonde hair. I looked down at my bagel then at the bleached blonde hair, then back at my bagel once again.

Maybe it was temporary cry of insanity, or maybe it was my female hormones acting up, I aimed my bagel at Elisa's head, imagining her head as the target then watched my pretty bagel fly up in the air and make contact with Elisa's head.

_Smooth. _I thought amusingly before going for the side entrance.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I watched the bagel bounce on Elisa's head in slow motion. There was a shock silence where nobody moved or dared to breathe for a second. I looked towards where the bagel came from and saw a small lone figure letting her self inside the building through the side entrance behind the white pillars.

_Alice. _

I still couldn't get over the look she gave me after she found out about the fact that I was taking Elisa Jefferson to the prom. The sheer heartbreak reflected through her eyes told me that I had damaged her. I had never wanted to intentionally hurt her, I just didn't realize things could ever get this ugly.

None of these girls compared to Alice. But it's better off this way. Who would've known? Alice Cullen; The first girl to ever break my heart. _I never saw that coming. _

I looked at the company of people I was chilling with. All of the girls wore French manicures, all of the guys were acting stupid thinking it would impress the girls wearing the French manicure. I had been hanging out with these people all day, and I still can't believe how superficial they all seemed.

Emmett wasn't talking to me at the moment, and neither was Edward. Although I have no idea why they're so mad, but news sure traveled pretty fast. After I walked away from the cafeteria yesterday, Elisa Jefferson had cornered me.

"_Hey Jasper, I was wondering if I could talk to you for like a second?" Elisa said, her lips pouting in to a heart shape. I had a massive headache, and her nasal voice had the same effect as fingernails on blackboard, or a screeching banshee. Most likely the former since I'm not sure if banshees even exist. _

_I politely obliged, we ended up walking up and down the corridor. I had a guitar on one hand, and my heart on my sleeve. I looked at Elisa impatiently as she stopped near a trophy cabinet to check herself out. _

_I coughed loudly, instantly getting her attention. She jumped and turned around, giving me a smoldering look. I was instantly attacked by my own traitor brain when it gave me flashbacks of the way Alice looked at me at the party. I swore under my breath. I was one gigantic ball of mess. I wasn't even going to deny it. _

"_So anyway…" Elisa started awkwardly, wringing her hands for support. She gulped audibly then gave me a smile. _

"_I was just wondering if you would like to go with me to the prom. You know, just chill…get drunk and what not" she smiled charmingly, trying her hand at being cool. I would have been convinced if it hadn't sounded so rehearsed. _

_I opened my mouth for the rejection, but the girl had beaten me to the punch. "Ah! Before you say no, which I hope you don't, I heard that Alice had been turning you down because…I hope you don't get upset…But I think you should know…" the girl was looking at me from under her lashes nervously. _

"_What?" I asked curiously, keeping my voice calm and collected. I gave the girl a small smile, and just as I had intended, she seemed to relax a little. _

"_Well, I heard that Alice has been turning you down because she's going to the prom with somebody else!" she squeaked, letting each word out faster than a hurricane. I stared at the girl for a second, then began walking away. _

_My strides were big as I tried to get away from the girl. _

"_Wait! I'm not lying!" she said, running after me, her heels clacking on the cold floor. _

"_Sorry, I don't have time for this" I said, shaking my head unbelievably. _As if! _I thought to myself. _

"_I heard it with my own eyes, wait that doesn't sound right....I meant ears! I overheard her talking to Isabella Swan about their dates in the dressing room of the costume shop!" she said earnestly. "It was on…um…" the girl had trouble re-calling the date, but I knew exactly which day Bella and Alice had gone to that shop. _

"_Tuesday" I said impassively. _

"_Right!" Elisa smiled happily, then frowned, "How did you know?" she asked in confusion. _

_I ignored her question, there was no way she was telling the truth. "Look, you have no proof, you're getting all of your facts wrong. Alice has never once mentioned another guy-" but Elisa cut me off prematurely. _

_She brandished her mobile phone out of her pocket and played a video in front of me. It was Alice and Bella surrounded by a lot of costumes, Alice was standing in front a closed dressing room. The two were messing around, and trying on hats and laughing about something. _

_At first I had no idea what they were talking about until I realized that they were talking about the prom. _

"_Yeah, when I walk in the room with him, everybody will be jealous" the record version of Alice twirled around on the spot. _

"_That's right, screw Jasper!" Bella said, giggling. _

"_And Edward!" Alice chimed in. I watched Bella stop and give Alice a dirty look. _

"_I'm kidding!" Alice added. _

"_Hey!" somebody from the background yelled, but Elisa turned off the video then. _

"_Do you believe me now?" she said, her voice gentle. I think my heart may have stopped beating then…_

I still remembered hugging Elisa and agreeing, but the hug felt like I was hugging the devil herself, as though by hugging her I just doomed myself with a painful life on Earth.

I don't remember much of anything from yesterday. I think I'm still in shock.

I remembered reading Alice's letter. I felt my hands start to sweat, and heard my heart start its own fiesta. But once the happiness settled, there came the ugly truth: What the hell was Alice doing stringing me along?

Maybe she really was punishing me for all the times I gave her crap…

She's always hot and cold. One minute she's kissing me, the next she's rejecting me.

I looked at the girls sitting around in my little circle, knowing fully well the lengths they would go through to get to me. What makes Alice so different?

I looked at the piece of pizza I got from the cafeteria and groaned. My appetite was completely gone. I dumped the pizza back on the plate and tried to focus on the conversation. I pasted on a fake smile and nodded whenever asked a question, and spoke whenever spoken to.

Elisa was half way through a joke when I saw Rosalie angrily marching towards me. I sighed deeply before she grabbed my arm without any regards to anything that stood on her way.

She dragged me out of the circle and pushed me towards a quieter area.

"Rosalie- What the hell!?!" I yelled in annoyance.

"At first I thought you were an idiot, now I know that you're just a down right prick! What the hell is wrong with you Jay!?" Rosalie said harshly, her voice shrill. "How could you do that to Alice?" she asked in disbelief.

I scoffed at him, "Haven't you heard? Alice has another date, she's been stringing me along. She's something else you know? I never knew anyone who loved revenge so much" I said darkly, my breathing unevenly.

Rosalie looked at me in confusion. "What the hell are you going on about?" Rose asked, mystified. "Who told you that? Is it that cow Elisa?" she said, looking slightly murderous.

When I didn't reply Rosalie was taken aback. "Oh. My. Gosh! I'm right, aren't I?" she asked incredulously. "Why do you believe her? Did Alice confirm it?" I just couldn't get any word in edge wise, Rosalie was firing away non stop.

"I thought you were finally growing out of your asshole phase, now I see that you're still evolving" Rosalie sighed, looking utterly disappointed. Something about the way she looked at me made me feel absolutely guilty, though I don't get why _I _should be guilty.

I stared back at my sister for a moment, realizing for the first time that this was one of those rare moments that Rosalie acted completely normal; not flawless.

I sighed and shook my head. "It's too late Rose, I've seen evidence, and it's not just something Elisa pulled out of nowhere" I said with finality, turning to go, not really in the mood to argue with my headstrong sister.

I walked away from Rose, knowing fully well that I would receive silent treatment for the rest of the semester.

**Author's note: **ohhhhh what's going to happen now? Boys can be so dumb sometimes!


	8. Friday Finale

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: ON THE FIRST CHAPTER

**Final Chapter**

**FRIDAY**

**Happy Ending part 2**

**Jasper's POV**

I absentmindedly stared at the ceiling. It was already five past seven, and I was meant to meet with Elisa about thirty minutes ago. I wasn't dressed, and my hair was a complete mess. I closed my eyes as my phone started ringing again. It's Elisa, no doubt.

I don't usually ditch girls, but something about tonight just doesn't seem right. It's like my conscience just won't settle, knowing Alice may or may not be waiting for me in the playground. I don't think my heart could take it. No matter how much she betrayed me, I don't think I can stand leaving her out in the cold.

I tossed and turned, each second a complete torture. The dance doesn't start till eight. I could already hear Rosalie busying herself in front of the mirror next door. I can just imagine it now. Clothes thrown across her bed, her GHD in one hand, and a lipstick on the other. What a nightmare.

I decided to go downstairs to take my edge off. I slumped on the sofa and turned on the TV. There was a romantic movie on where the two leads are kissing in the rain. I groaned and hastily changed the channel. To my annoyance another romantic film came on, it was Romeo and Juliet this time. I let out a frustrated sound and flicked the channel again. This time it landed on a show about pixies. I frowned to myself, switching the TV off completely. _Everything reminds me of her, Why?! _I thought to myself frustrated.

I heard the clunking of heels as Rosalie descended the stairs.

"Will you stop grunting? It's very disturbing" she snapped. I rolled my eyes then turned around. It was old news, but my sister sure never fails to look good.

"I thought you weren't talking to me?" I started, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, just because I stormed out doesn't mean I'm not talking to you" she said pointedly, fixing her white gloves, and running her hand through her curls.

"How do I look?" she said, twirling in front of me, the silky material of the dress making an umbrella around her legs. The dress was a complete replica of Marilyn Monroe's famous white dress.

"You look good as usual, Emmett's going to love you even more" I said honestly. Rosalie looked pleased with herself. I felt jealous some how. No matter how vain Rosalie might be, at least her relationship with Emmett never lacks stability.

I sighed miserably. Rosalie sat down next to me, scrutinizing me. "Why aren't you dressed? Shouldn't you be picking up Elisa right about now?" she asked nonchalantly.

I shook my head. "I'm not going, if you see her, tell her I'm sorry" I said miserably.

Rosalie looked at me as though I was the worst thing she had ever seen

"Are you kidding me? Jay, you are a horrible boy" she said coldly. "First Alice, now Elisa, how many more hearts are you going to break in one night?" she said disappointedly.

"What are you talking about? Alice is going with someone else" I said in a dark voice. Rosalie sighed heavily.

"Ahh yes, the video…I've seen it. That weasel Elisa didn't wait around long enough to see that Bella and Alice were joking about if worst came to worst, they would take their dad's to the prom" she said, taking in my confused look.

"What the hell are you on about?" I asked, starting to get a headache.

"I was in that change room Jasper. I know for a fact that that little conversation went on longer. If Elisa had stayed, she would have seen me come out of that closed change room. Bella and Alice's imagination went a little wild, but it was completely harmless. So you see brother, you are an idiot" she said, nodding wisely. "And that Elisa…I think all of that peroxide went right through her brain" she said darkly, shrugging.

All the while Rosalie was chattering away, a part of me began to fall apart, which was instantly followed by guilt. I was speechless.

Rosalie took one look at me; there was a resounding horn outside the house. Emmett was waiting outside. Rosalie stood up, and then looked down at me. "The rest is entirely up to you. You owe someone a big apology" she said before walking out of the house.

I sat on the sofa, feeling slightly crestfallen. _I am such an idiot. _I thought, burying my face in my hands.

* * *

**xoxo**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked beautiful. My pure white corset and the princess skirt made me look just that: A princess. But despite the entire make up and all the glamour, there was certain sadness in my eyes. No amount of glitter could ever hide that away.

Without the make-up, my complexion would have looked ashened and gray. Thank God for the beauty of make-up. Any moment now the limo would arrive, and then Bella and I will descend down the stairs. Then I will force down the tears that will threaten to fall when envy takes over as soon as I see the love in Edward's eyes for Bella.

I have to face reality; the only look I'm going to get is from my father who will no doubt exclaim something lame like "My baby girl is growing up!" I am so looking forward to that, not!

I caught Bella's reflection behind me. I turned around and smiled satisfactorily. I had kept myself busy by making her over, and forcing her to wear one of my dresses when she threatened to wear jeans and t-shirt to the prom.

Now Bella was a vision in powder blue crystal. The detail of the crystal pattern on the top area went flawlessly with the powder blue airy skirt. The thin material that went around Bella's neck made her look delicate. Unlike me, Bella was glowing inside and out. Although they haven't truly said 'I love you' to each other, I just knew that those words were less than enough when it came to described how they felt about each other.

"This is so lame…" Bella said self consciously, fidgeting with her straps. I chuckled then.

"No its not, this is a tradition that we can't miss" I said matter-of-factly. Bella rolled her eyes and turned to look at me. She stood there for a while, just staring at me in awe.

"Alice…you look so pretty…" she said with a half smile. She walked towards me and we hugged tightly.

"I can't believe Jasper was stupid enough to let you go…" she added sadly. I could feel my breath shortening, felt the tears coming.

"Don't say that, you're going to make me cry!" I said, my voice shaking slightly. "You have your fun; just don't worry about me okay? This is your night" I said sniffed. I couldn't help the tears that went down at that moment.

"Look at what you made me do" I chuckled. I pulled away from Bella and wiped under my eyes. I took a few moments to take a few deep breaths before looking at Bella again.

"Lets get out of here before I start crying again; I'm such a sap" I said, brightly this time. Bella nodded and we linked arms as we walked out of my room.

We started going down the stairs, the first face that I saw was Edward's. And just as I predicted, his expression was of absolute love for Bella. But instead of feeling pain, I couldn't help but feel happy for them; their happiness was so contagious. Once we reached the bottom of the stairs I gave Edward a bright smile, which he returned.

"You better look after my best friend, or I'm going to kick your butt in the end of the night" I said jokingly.

I looked at dad, noticing his proud smile. "Come here sweet heart" he said, beckoning me. I obediently walked in to his arms. I had almost forgotten the warmth he often provided with his hugs.

"Love you daddy" I mumbled. Carlisle chuckled in to my ear.

"You look beautiful sweetie" he said tenderly. He pulled away, and twirled me around like a little princess. I could feel the waterworks acting up again. I looked around to find Esme, my mum, fixing Edward's tie, while he tried to push her away, turning pink.

Mum turned to me and smiled prettily. "My little angel, come here Alice. You look gorgeous" she said, giving me a once over before hugging me tightly. She pulled away and took out a camera. "Come on you three, in front of the camera!" she said enthusiastically. Edward and Bella groaned, but I stayed quiet.

Edward and Bella stepped in front of the camera, while I backed away slowly. There was that ripping loneliness coming on again. Mum looked at me expectedly.

I avoided eye contact, "I think I'll pass" I said in a small voice. Mum and Dad looked at each other worriedly.

"Alright baby" Dad said, putting his arms around me.

They took a few snaps. I was able to breathe easily once they were done. Bella took my hands and we both went out the door. We halted when we saw the two stretch limos in front of the house.

"Oh crap…I forgot to cancel that" Edward said, stunned. "Bella and I are suppose to take one, while you and Jasper…sorry" he said, turning apologetically towards me.

I looked at the two limos, then at Jasper. I thought of the prospect being the third wheel all through the night, and I almost cringed. I bit my bottom lip as I looked at Bella and Edward.

"Nah its cool, I'll take this one, you take the other" I said abruptly, walking towards the second stretch limo at the back.

"Wait! Alice…" Bella said, running after me, which wasn't such a hot idea since she was wearing very high heels. She almost slipped, luckily Edward caught her.

I turned and bit my lip. "I'm serious guys, it'll be fun, and I'll have all of the free stuff for my self" I said jokingly. Edward and Bella looked at each other with a concerned expression.

"Alice…" Edward said, shaking his head. I gave him a condescending look.

"I'll be fine" I said with finality. "I'll be right behind you guys" I said reassuringly. I sat inside the limo, glad of the cover the tinted windows provided. I sat inside my limo, feeling oddly isolated.

My limo followed Bella's limo closely. I could feel the strained silence in the air, it was suffocating my senses. I grew even more depressed when I thought about all of the other couples in the dance. And just like that, Jasper's face came to mind.

I pressed the intercom button and spoke up. "Umm…Can you please turn right?" I said in a small voice. There was a crackle on the line as the driver picked up the receiver.

"But the school is the other way Miss" the driver pointed out, confused by my abrupt decision.

"Yeah I know, but do you mind though? I mean you can drive me around for a few hours right?" I said consciously. There was silence on the line as I waited patiently for the driver to answer.

"Whatever you say miss. I'll go wherever you want me to" he said, his voice deep. I took a deep breath and looked out the window. A part of me just knew that he was never going to show up in the playground, but there was still a small part of me that hoped that he would.

"Can you stop at the nearby playground, sir?" I asked.

"Yep" he said simply.

The limo stopped out the front of the small playground. I stepped out, the small crystal beads of my gown shining brightly under the pale moonlight. The limo driver parked the limo under a tree and a tall man wearing black stepped out.

I turned and gave him a small wave, which he returned. I slowly began walking towards the swing, ignoring the cold night air. I sat down and waited…

I sat there for what seemed like forever, under the stars that looked like they were winking at me. I gently pushed myself and savored the gentle feel of the breeze.

I may have stayed that way for an hour or so since I didn't even notice the driver walking towards me until he was at least a 5 foot away from me. I looked at him, not saying anything.

"It's almost nine o'clock Miss…" he started, his voice drifting away. Just then a flash of thunder could be heard from a distance. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the heavens was about to open up and drown me in the process, but I didn't care.

I felt faded and incomplete, and it felt like the whole world's emotional problems were on my shoulders, pushing me down, just sitting there waiting to crush me.

The driver slowly backed away, and sat on top of the slide, just watching me. I could feel the rain coming, but I didn't care. I leaned against the cold metal of the swing handle and let the tears come out. Moments later the sky cried with me.

Tears that had been suppressed ever since Jasper first broke my spirit finally came pouring out. I kept on crying, that I didn't even know where my tears ended since the water had began mixing with my own waterworks.

My vision was starting to blur when I made out a bright light coming from a car. I ducked my head and closed my eyes. The rain was starting to get heavy.

I heard an engine stop abruptly, followed by footsteps. I opened my eyes and was surprised to find Jasper walking towards me. I sat there mutely, hoping against odds that I wasn't dreaming him up. I closed my eyes again, muffling the sound of my cries, feeling utterly pathetic.

The rain was playing tricks with my mind; I could swear that somebody was really standing in front of me.

"Open your eyes Alice…" a familiar voice whispered softly. I swallowed hard, I was hearing voices. Surely that was a sign of insanity.

I began to open my eyes. My sight was unclear, but I knew that somebody was standing in front of me. I licked my lips and gasped; Jasper's beautiful face was inches away from mine.

All I could do was stare at him like an idiot. After a few moments I tried to look calm and collected, which was completely pointless since I just did the best impersonation of a fish that was humanly possible.

"Shouldn't you be at the dance with Elisa?" I asked, my eyes never leaving his face.

"I don't think so…I never wanted to take her in the first place" he said, staring right back.

"Really…" I said, biting my lips until the bottom one began bleeding. I looked away from him, keeping my eyes on the ground.

"You see, there's this other girl I've been crushing on…" he said, walking around, standing behind me. He began pushing me gently.

"I use to think that she was the most annoying thing in the world" he pushed. I closed my eyes, listening to him talk.

"But for some reason, I never stopped her from bothering me…She more or less stalked me" he chuckled. I looked back at his beautiful face, washed with rain.

"She did now, did she?" I said, smiling slightly. He laughed gently, giving me another gentle push.

"Ah huh, made my life a living hell this week. We made a bet, and she completely kicked my ass" he laughed.

"Sounds like a great girl" I whispered.

"She is…" he said.

"I asked her out non-stop, but she kept turning me down. I pretty much made an ass of myself. So after doing karaoke for her, I decided that maybe it was a lost cause, and for a while I thought so too" Jasper said. He stopped pushing me. He walked around and stood in front of me. He was beautiful under the moonlight, his hair was sticking to the nape of his neck as it got soaking wet.

"I was an idiot to ever take somebody else's word over yours Alice. I'm sorry. It's just…I've never felt this way about anyone. And when Elisa showed me that video of you talking about taking somebody else to the prom other than me, I kind of lost it. I'm such an idiot, I can't believe I got jealous over your dad" he said to himself darkly as though he wanted to punish himself for his stupidity. I couldn't help but wonder at what he was talking about, but asking him at that moment would have ruined the atmosphere.

Jasper had his head down, and his hands were in his pockets. I couldn't help but smile. Despite the heartache that I went through earlier, the happiness that I was feeling at that very moment covered everything else.

I just stood there staring at him. I couldn't get enough of him. Even in the rain Jasper was beautiful. When he finally looked at me, he had wonder in his eyes. "Say something…Anything" he said nervously, his eyes never wavering from mine.

I bit my bottom lip and shook my head. He must've taken that as a rejection because his face fell, and he cast his gaze away.

"There's nothing else that I want you to say" I whispered. He looked up then, his blue eyes shining brightly. "I've loved longer than I realized" I said, my voice welling with emotion. Then it was as though time stood still; I stood on the tip of my toes, ran my hands gentle over his jaw and brought his lips down to mine. The result felt like a miracle. We melted in to each other, turning a simple kiss in to something beautiful.

I didn't even care that the heavy rain was doing a terrible mess to my hair, I didn't care. All that mattered to me was that moment in the pouring rain, that kiss, and of course; the boy that I got to share it with.

When we finally pulled out for air, that's when the limo driver stepped in awkwardly. "Ms, I think we better get going if you ever want to make it alive to your prom" he said in a kind voice. I couldn't see anything behind his dark sunglasses. Jasper and I nodded. He took my hand and we headed towards the limo. He decided that he was going to leave his car, and he was just going to pick it up the next day.

We sat comfortably inside the limo for a few moments until what I was wearing finally registered. "I look like a drowned dog" I said, looking down at myself. Jasper put his arm over my shoulder.

"You could never look like a dog" he whispered before kissing my lips. _I_ _could get use to this, _I thought to myself as Jasper's kiss melted me once again.

I told the limo driver to drive us back home. Jasper and I stepped out of the limo to be greeted by a stunned Carlisle and Esme. "Sweetheart, what's going on?" Esme asked worriedly as she took in mine and Jasper's appearance.

"Just a little rain is all!" I said happily. I ran up the stairs and quickly changed in to another dress. This time it was a little less princess, more like a siren or a seductress. The dress was red with a plunging neckline, it had complicated strings that tied to the back, exposing my delicate pale shoulders. It hugged my body perfectly, with an opening just above my thigh, opening up, so it looked like a swishy tail in the back. It looked like a gypsy dress, what with the intricate flower pattern on the skirt. I decided to wear a black choker.

I quickly dried my hair, styling it messily, so it was all over the place. When I was done, I walked down the stairs where Jasper was waiting for me, smiling in awe. Our eyes met, and it was like I had waited for the moment our eyes would meet while he stood at the bottom of the staircase all my life.

Jasper took my hand and kissed it. I blushed slightly. I looked at Esme and Carlisle.

Carlisle bowed and held out his hand. "Your carriage awaits my lady" he said majestically. I moaned at the cheesy line and shook my head.

I looked up at Jasper and smiled. "Let's go beautiful girl" he said. And we did. We got inside the limo, and the driver drove off.

Jasper and I talked about everything. About our first meeting, and we both agreed that perhaps we really might be soul mates.

I kept pinching myself just to check if I wasn't dreaming. I never knew it was possible to be so in love. Jasper made the limo driver stop just when we were by Forks High.

"I want to have you for myself before we face everybody else" he whispered, kissing my neck. And to be honest, I wasn't in any position to object; So I happily obliged.

* * *

**xoxo**

* * *

**Bella's point of view**

Edward twirled me around the dance floor. His green eyes sparkled, and his smile was contagious. I had repeatedly told him that I never wanted to dance, but he insisted.

Despite the fun that I was having, I couldn't stop worrying about Alice. Edward and I hadn't anticipated her running away at the last minute. When I screamed at the limo driver to stop and follow Alice's limo, Edward had stopped me and told me that she needed time to be alone seeing as our presence wasn't making Alice feel any better.

For a bit I thought that she would be alright, but now I can't help but worry. I should not have left her. What if something happened?

The music changed to 'Iris' by the googoo dolls. Edward and I moved closer, the part of his body touching mine leaving tingling sensations. He was looking at me intently.

"You are so beautiful…" he said in a serious tone. His melodic voice was leaving me breathless, I actually thought that I was going to pass out. I tried to distract myself.

"Do you think Alice will be fine" I said, pressing my face against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"My sister is a strong girl. Besides, haven't you noticed? She's not the only one missing. Jasper isn't here either, and I can see Elisa making out with Mike Newton over there. If she doesn't watch it, Jessica is going to come and pull her hair out" he chuckled.

I shivered. He noticed.

He was right, Jasper was absent as well. My mind started making up excuses for the two of them, Edward probably noticed my body tensing up.

"Don't worry about those two. I've got a feeling that they will be alright" he whispered in my ear. I pulled away then, looking at him. "How do you know that?" I said defiantly. Edward laughed a small laugh; then gave me his beautiful crooked smile.

"Because they just walked in" he said, his eyes twinkling. My forehead wrinkled in confusion. _What was he talking about? _I thought. Edward turned me towards the door and my heart soared. Everybody in the room was looking at the couple that just walked in, looking utterly in love in each others arms.

I resumed dancing with Edward in peace, finally able to breathe.

_Everything is finally back to how they should be. _I thought to myself. And to think what a week we've all had all because of a small little kiss.

_XxxX_

_**THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER**_

_**The end**_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**There you go, its finally finished!!! I'm glad that a lot of people enjoyed this story. It's been such a pleasure writing it. I hope you guys check out my other stories, I have a new one under harry potter, for those who's read the books. Anyway, please review!!!! You know how much I love review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE! **


End file.
